


Weight Of Life

by hunterofcomedy



Series: Life After V3 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterofcomedy/pseuds/hunterofcomedy
Summary: “I…don’t regret my decision. If I had the chance to do it over again, I wouldn’t have done anything differently. But that doesn’t matter now…” – A year after Maki and Shuichi committed to having a ‘real relationship’, the weight of life come crashing down on them. (Sequel To: "Not Necessarily Love")
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Life After V3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788202
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	1. Part 1

“Do you wanna die?”

Maki’s crimson eyes flared as she stared at the children in front of her. Arms folded over the apron she was required to wear at the daycare, the Ultimate Child Caregiver’s eyes held little mercy for the bickering children. A nervous but daring boy, Kato, tried to match her gaze, but was instantly outmatched and left almost whimpering. Next to him stood an anxious girl, Rena, who twiddled with her fingers as she avoided Maki’s stare.

This wasn’t the first time Maki had used her signature catchphrase on them, and she doubted it would be the last. Nearly every day, this pair caused chaos in the daycare. It was almost becoming routine, a fact that endlessly frustrated the former assassin.

“S-She started it! She wouldn’t share the toys with me!” Kato insisted, sticking his tongue out at the girl.

“Nu-uh! Miss Maki! He tried to take Mr. Stripes from me!” Rena shouted, hugging the stuffed tiger in her arms.

“He’s not yours! He’s all of ours! Right, Miss Maki!” the boy yelled, pointing to the large chest of toys the children collectively shared.

Maki held back a groan as the children bickered. “This again…” she groaned. Same issue, different toy each day. It was becoming routine. And each time she dealt with it; nothing was truly resolved. If it went on like this, she’d never have peace as long as she worked here. Their bickering ended today!

“But I was playing with it first! You’re just a meanie-head!” Rena shouted, turning to face Kato directly.

“No, _you’re_ the meanie-head! You never let me play with anything!” Kato yelled, scowling at her.

“That’s not true! I would let you if you asked, but all you do is try to take them from me!”

“No, I don’t!”

“Yes, you do!”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

“Enough…”

The children froze, fearfully turning to see a pair of blood-red irises bearing into their very beings. Maki’s face darkened as her glare intensified. Her long brown hair, tied into twin-tails that usually trailed down her back, somehow twisted and billowed behind her. Trembling, the two children fought to keep from wetting themselves as tears began to well in the corners of their eyes. This wasn’t the first time they’d experienced Maki’s wrath, and even though they were slowly growing accustomed to it, the former assassin’s penetrating gaze always filled them with trepidation.

Seeing their distressed state, Maki quickly realized her mistake. Her visage suddenly softened, and she let out a deep sigh. She’d done it again.

This was also seemingly becoming part of a routine. Ever since her very first day, when an unruly child foolishly decided to put gum in her hair, the children of the daycare had learned not to make Miss Maki angry. Even after working at the daycare for nearly three years, somehow, each and every day, the kids managed to trigger her, and she usually ended up having to apologize and calm the children. It was a wonder she hadn’t been fired yet. Her boss, a middle-aged woman who Maki intentionally tried to limit interacting with, had scolded her more times than she could count. Even so, her boss didn’t seem to mind that much, as she still employed the easily irritated child caregiver.

After all, despite how much she claimed to ‘hate’ children…she always found herself comforting them.

Without warning, she knelt before the children and pulled them into a tight but gentle embrace. Kato and Rena gasped, surprised by Maki’s abrupt show of kindness. Frozen in place, for many reasons, they became a captive audience as she spoke.

“Geez, always the same thing with you two…” Her voice was tender, the fiery intonation from before completely transformed into a soothing coo. “The two of you must be really great friends, considering how much time you spend together.”

Simultaneously, Kato and Rena flushed as they stared at each other. And even though Maki couldn’t see them, a small, knowing smile overtook her lips.

“T-That’s not true!” Kato defensively insisted, slightly squirming in an unsuccessful attempt to break free of Maki’s embrace.

“Y-Yeah! I’d never be friends with an icky boy!” Rena agreed, further proving Maki’s point without even trying. “They aren’t any girls my age here! That’s all!”

“T-That’s right!” the boy replied, making a face at the girl. “We only play together because there aren’t any other kids our age!”

Maki suppressed a chuckle. What they’d said was both true and untrue. The two of them were going to be turning 6 in a few months, with their parents already planning for them to attend kindergarten next spring. Most of the other children were around 4 years old, some of them closer to 5. Even so, it wouldn’t have been hard for either of them to befriend the slightly younger children…if only they didn’t spend so much time together instead.

“I see. Well, if the two of you can only play with each other, wouldn’t it be easier for the two of you to be friends?”

Maki’s smile widened into a grin as she felt them flinch, easily turning their primitive logic against them. It was a truth that both of them had probably realized, but stubbornly refused to acknowledge…a familiar sentiment that Maki understood all too well. After letting those words sink in for another moment, she pulled back from them. Her smile had vanished, and she held her usual stoic visage. Staring up at her, she was relieved to see they’d significantly been calmed.

She really hated it when children cried…that much was true.

“Now, the two of you had better play nice…or else.”

Giving them one last piercing glare, she turned and left the children to their own devices, or so it appeared. In actuality, she hid behind one of the two tall bookcases nearby, silently watching the children. For a moment, neither of them said anything, shaking off the residual effects of Maki’s glare. However, as one would expect, they bounced back rather quickly.

“You heard Miss Maki! We gotta play nice!” Kato insisted before reaching out and tapping Rena’s arm gently. “Tag! You’re it! Bet you can’t catch me!”

The young boy darted off toward the other end of the daycare, a triumphant smile on his adorable face. At the same time, Rena pouted playfully and shouted, “No fair! Cheater! You’re running too fast!”

From her place behind the bookcase, Maki watched as the pair sped off, a quiet smile spreading over her lips.

“Oh, now this is a rare sight…”

As a familiar voice rang in her ears, Maki forcibly suppressed her instincts to backhand whoever had managed to sneak up behind her. Especially because she recognized the voice as that of her coworker. Whirling around, the Ultimate Child Caregiver came face to face with Yuka, her coworker and infinite source of irritation.

“I practically never see you smiling. I think this is only the second time I’ve ever seen it!”

Yuka, a young woman around Maki’s age, laughed openly as Maki quietly seethed, her lips upturned into a deep scowl. Her skills as the Ultimate Assassin must have been slipping, considering she let Yuka sneak up on her like that. Slowly, she managed to regain a stoic expression, turning away from her coworker abruptly.

“I don’t ever recall smiling for you,” she said before briskly walking away. Unfortunately, Yuka nipped on her heels, a cheerful grin plastered on her face.

“Oh really?” she playfully questioned, an amused huff escaping her. “I seem to recall a particular day about a year ago, when you came in all smiles! It was kind of freaky to tell the truth! Even the kids were like ‘What happened to Miss Maki?’! You really gave us quite the scare!”

Yuka laughed again as Maki came to a sudden halt. She felt her cheeks burn, whether from embarrassment or rage, she could quite tell. That had been the day after Shuichi had come home and asked to have a ‘real relationship’ with her. What had at first appeared to be the worse day of her life, soon became the happiest. Even now, thinking back on that memory, Maki felt her heartbeat quicken as those warm feelings enveloped her. Almost without trying, the tiniest hint of a smile began to tug at her lips.

“Like that! That’s exactly how you looked!”

Yuka’s voice shattered her reverie, and Maki immediately felt her flush fade, and her lips sag into a harsh frown. Unfortunately, that only seemed to empower Yuka more, the daycare worker chuckling mischievously as she patted Maki’s shoulder.

“Come on, don’t be like that! You should smile more often…I bet your boyfriend would appreciate it!”

The sad thing was, Maki kind of knew she was right. Smiling wasn’t something that Maki did terribly often. And nowadays, when she did, it was mostly _because_ of Shuichi. She knew how much he cared for her, and it was obvious that he really enjoyed seeing her smile. And that’s why, she didn’t like it when people, inadvertently or otherwise, made fun of her smiling. After all, Shuichi liked her smile…and that made him even more precious to her.

“Shut up and concentrate on your job,” Maki harshly rebuked, resuming her walk around the daycare.

“Yes, ma’am!” Yuka replied cheerfully, not bothering to mention she was actually Maki’s senior here at the daycare, having worked there a full year before the Ultimate Child Caregiver applied.

“Weirdo…” Maki openly scoffed, not waiting for her coworker to catch up with her.

Completely unaffected by Maki’s fervent tone, Yuka kept pace with her and together, the two of them walked around and surveyed the rambunctious children, making sure none of them were bullying or rough housing. After a few minutes of delightful silence, Yuka opened her mouth again.

“Geez, these kids can be crazy sometimes!” she said, almost incredulously. “I can’t believe you actually _want_ one of these.”

The statement honestly caught Maki off-guard, but she somehow managed to stay composed as she answered, “I know for a fact that I’ve _never_ mentioned wanting to have kids.”

Yuka shrugged and smiled. “I guarantee you that everyone who works at a daycare has that thought cross their mind sooner or later. I know I did once, but not anymore! One viewing online was enough to convince me that the ‘miracle’ of child-birth is more painful than it’s worth…even with the killer drugs they pump into you.”

Maki huffed as she wrote off her coworker’s comment. At the same time, she knew that Yuka wasn’t exactly wrong. And although she would admit that the thought had crossed her mind every now and then, neither she nor Shuichi had any interest in the idea.

“Besides,” Yuka spoke up, interrupting Maki’s thoughts…again. “For someone who claims to hate kids, they sure do love you!”

“…I _do_ hate kids,” Maki inadvertently seethed before taking a swift, cleansing breath. “I’ve just…always been really good at taking care of them…whether I wanted to be or not.”

Her tone was laced with melancholy as she uttered that half-lie…or more accurately, a half-truth that couldn’t be reasoned with easily. Even if her memories of the orphanage she came from were false…that didn’t change the fact that those memories were still _real_ to her.

She _remembered_ being forced to help out at the orphanage, due to poor staffing. She _recalled_ having to take care of the smaller children, because there was no one else to do so. And she could _never forget_ the day she’d volunteered to go with those men…the men who had trained her to kill and slaughter so many innocent people…just to keep the other kids at the orphanage safe.

All of that…was still all too real to her.

After escaping the killing game, each of the survivors were forced to come to terms with the reality of their situation. Surprisingly, it was a lot easier than they’d expected.

Collectively, they decided that, regardless of who they used to be, the person they were now was real. Even if their memories were a fabrication, the person who was shaped by those memories was the only person they knew how to be. It had taken a bit of time, but slowly, Maki had grown to accept that this was just the way things were. She was actually glad she’d never seen her own audition tape, because…she liked who she was now. After all, Kaito had taught her how to love herself…and she would never disrespect the sacrifice he’d made for her.

“…I’m sorry.” Maki’s gaze snapped toward Yuka as the daycare worker abruptly apologized. “I…didn’t mean to upset you. It’s just…you never really talk about yourself and…well…”

As she trailed off, Maki felt an unexpected twinge of guilt. Yuka was a lot of things; pushy, annoying, infinitely frustrating, and above all nosy…but Maki couldn’t deny that she was a good person. And despite saying she didn’t want kids herself; Maki considered the fact that her coworker may not be being honest with herself either.

Regardless, the former assassin didn’t like that she’d inadvertently upset her coworker.

“It’s fine…” Her tone was soft, but stern, which immediately captured Yuka’s attention. “I’m not mad or anything. I’ve come to expect this kind of behavior from you. Your nosy and annoying…but that’s just who you are. I’m used to it.” 

It almost sounded like a backhanded compliment…but fortunately, Yuka didn’t seem to take it that way. Instead, her bright smile suddenly returned, and she instantly regained her previous enthusiasm.

“You’re right! I _am_ nosy!” she practically shouted, a little too proud of her personal flaws. “And keeping with tradition, I just gotta ask…how are things going with your boyfriend?” Her tone was sincere, but Maki sensed a hint of playfulness. A moment later, the daycare worker winked and said, “Do anything _special_ last night?”

“I don’t really see how that’s any of your business,” Maki retorted, fixating her menacing gaze toward her coworker.

Yuka flinched for a moment but quickly rebounded with a knowing smile, almost completely used to Maki’s unique approach to handling complications. Disappointed that her usual trick had failed, the Ultimate Child Caregiver decided to fall back on a more dubious tactic.

“Anyway, how’s _your_ love life going? Have you found a boyfriend yet?”

“Uhgggg…why’d you have to bring that up?” Yuka groaned as she sulked. “It’s so hard to find a decent man anymore…”

Switching the conversation around and directing it toward her coworker was a clever tactic that Maki often used. Yuka constantly complained about her love life, or lack thereof. She frequently insisted that she would be ‘forever alone’, a sentiment that honestly made Maki pity her. Not that she didn’t kind of see why…with Yuka being as pushy and noisy as she was. Bringing up that tender subject was a low blow, and they both knew it, but at that moment, Maki didn’t care. This wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have with her coworker, and she’d use underhanded means to circumvent it if necessary.

Not to mention that this tactic had never failed her…until today.

“Then again, not all of us are lucky enough to have such great boyfriends,” Yuka said with a deep sigh before glancing over to Maki’s left hand, smirking slyly as she spotted something there. “Especially ones nice enough to buy us expensive new jewelry…”

Maki’s crimson eyes widened, and she instantly hid her left hand behind her back, but it was too late. The former assassin grimaced as she realized that her skills truly were waning, letting her coworker see such a precious sight. And now that her nosy coworker had seen it, she was left with no other options…Yuka needed to be dealt with!

Mustering a murderous visage, Maki’s features darkened as her hair tangled and twisted behind her. Her crimson eyes flared as she planned to show her coworker exactly how frightening she could be! After today, Yuka wouldn’t be able to even _look_ in Maki’s direction without breaking into a cold sweat! Compiling all aspects of her fearsome visage, the former assassin focused all of her frustration directly toward Yuka.

“ **Do you wanna di** —?!”

“PFFFT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Yuka slapped her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle a laugh, but it erupted anyway. A laugh so loud and boisterous that some of the nearby kids stopped and stared at her. Confusion, unlike anything Maki had ever felt before, engulfed her. At the same time, it amplified her frustration and she was about to question her coworker when she abruptly received an answer.

“Y-Your face! Hahaha!”

Completely dumbfounded, Maki could only stare as Yuka produced her phone from her pocket and snapped a quick picture. The shutter sound somehow brought the former assassin out of her stupor, gritting her teeth as she mentally readied herself to explain to the paramedics why they’d soon find her coworker’s head smashed into the floor…when the small screen in Yuka’s hand was shoved into her face.

Maki’s eyes grew to the size of saucers as she took in the image in front of her.

Rather than appearing as menacing and frightening as she’d intended…she looked downright adorable! A bright blush had colored her cheeks, which were slightly puffed out, adding several levels to the cuteness factor. And to make matter even more adorable, she must have been blinking when the picture was taken because her eyes were half closed, removing the malice from her gaze and instilling a look of shyness instead.

Maki’s embarrassment so palpable she could practically taste it, and despite the fact that she retained some of the adorableness from the picture, she still managed to narrow her gaze.

“Delete it.”

“No way!” Yuka protested, pulling back her phone and tapping away at the screen. “Rare moments like this need to be immortalized on the internet—”.

Yuka blinked, and her phone was missing from her hand. Eyes wide, her gaze shot to Maki, spying her sparkly pink cased cellphone wedged between tightening slender fingers, a small creaking noise practically blasting into her ears.

“Delete it or I break it.”

Instinctively, the poor girl reached for her phone, but Maki’s hand slapped against her forehead, effortlessly holding her back. Pure horror overtook Yuka as her hands fruitlessly reached toward her mobile device.

“O-Okay, okay! I’ll delete it! I promise! Just please, don’t hurt my baby!”

Maki groaned, perturbed by her coworkers obnoxious dependence on her mobile device. Then again, her own inability to operate a complex smart phone was frustrating as well. Cellphones from the ‘real world’ didn’t quite function the same way they had in her ‘memories’, and thus she wanted to be 100% certain this picture never saw the light of day again. She and her fellow survivors had cellphones of their own, but only antique flip-phones. The fear that somehow, someone would be able to use a smart device track them down and identify them as survivors of Danganronpa was not a silly thought to them…it was a grim reality. It was the reason they all stayed off of social media…one picture of them could lead to disaster.

Even after three years, no one had discovered their true identities. She was actually kind of shocked but considering that Team Danganronpa had officially listed them all as deceased, it was certainly believable. Still, the fear that one day they might be recognized as ‘the Survivors of Season 53’, kept all of them on edge.

But for now, their lives life was mostly peaceful…something she’d never imagined only a few years ago.

Tossing the smart device to her coworker, Yuka frantically snatched it from the air and cradled it in her hands for a moment. Maki groaned at how she babied the phone and watched over her shoulder as Yuka went through the process of deleting the picture…only to see her send it to someone instead!

“W-What are you—?!”

Her words were cut off by the buzzing of her own phone in her pocket. Considering that very few people actually had her number, she instinctively pulled it out to check it. Instead of a call…there was only a single message. Flipping the phone up, she silently gasped as the horrifyingly adorable picture displayed on her tiny screen. Snapping her head up, she witnessed Yuka, holding up her own phone and displaying the same picture, smiling brightly at her before winking and tapping the trash icon, permanently removing the photo from her device.

Left in a state of shock, the former assassin lost any semblance of words as she looked back at the picture on her phone.

“I figured that _someone_ should hold onto it, at least. It’s quite a rare sight, after all.” Yuka’s smile warmed for a moment before it morphed into a sly grin. “You should show it to your boyfriend. I’m sure he’d really appreciate it.”

Without waiting for a response, Yuka resumed her walk around the playroom, leaving a surprised Maki to her own devices. Staring at the photo a moment longer, the Ultimate Child Caregiver quickly snapped her phone closed and deposited it back into her pocket. A moment later, Maki lifted her left hand, her crimson eyes settling on a beautiful ruby red ring that adorned her ring-finger.

A gentle smile crept over her lips as warmth spread through her entire body.

“Boyfriend…isn’t really accurate…not anymore…”

* * *

_…Earlier That Morning…_

_Sunlight kissed Maki’s cheeks as she lay in bed, a light groan echoing as she slowly awoke. Underneath the thin sheets of the bed, her nude body stretched, forcing her stiff muscles to awaken as well. Crimson eyes fluttered open, the morning light momentarily stinging as her consciousness returned. Reaching over, she found the other side of the bed unoccupied, a surprising notion she wasn’t used to._

_Shuichi wasn’t there. It was strange for him to awaken before her, but it wasn’t exactly impossible. Once the detective set his mind to something, there was absolutely no way to dissuade him…a fact she found admiring and distasteful all at the same time._

_Gently running her hands down the length of her naked body, the events of the previous night came back to her instantly. A light chuckle escaped her as she felt her body ache in the most pleasant of ways, closing her eyes and whispering to herself._

_“Happy Anniversary.”_

_It was hard to believe, really. Exactly one year ago, she and Shuichi decided to cease their ‘physical relationship’ in favor of developing a real one. It had been a bit of a bumpy road, as neither of them really knew what being in a ‘real’ relationship was like. However, after a bit of trial and error, they realized that it wasn’t really an issue. They enjoyed each other’s company and simply continued on with their lives…just with more hand holding and the occasional display of affection in front of Himiko._

_Sweeping the bedsheets aside, Maki’s bare feet hit the carpet of Shuichi’s room…or rather her and Shuichi’s room._

_About a month after they ‘came together’, Maki abruptly began moving all of her personal items into Shuichi’s room. Though initially shocked, Shuichi understood as soon as Maki explained, “If we’re going to be a ‘real’ couple…we should share the same room”. It took some getting used to, but now, after so many nights spent sleeping beside one another, it actually felt unnatural for Maki to wake up alone._

_They bought a larger bed and gave Maki’s old bed to Himiko…who had insisted on cremating her old bed after discovering her fellow survivors naked and nestled between her sheets that fateful day. Turns out giving a Viking funeral for a bed was rather inexpensive…_

_They moved Shuichi’s old bed into Maki’s old room, as a sort of guest room…not that they ever had guests, but you never know what might happen._

_Glancing at the digital clock, she was surprise to find it was already past 10am. She hardly ever slept that late. Then again, with all the energy she used up last night…it wasn’t that difficult to imagine why her body needed more rest._

_Slipping on a pair of yoga pants and pulling one of Shuichi’s dress shirts over top herself, Maki left the room in search of her boyfriend. The instant she left the room, a wonderful aroma invaded her nostrils, and a pleasant smile overtook her lips. Making her way down the hall, she rounded the corner and chuckled lightly._

_Just beyond her in the kitchen, Shuichi was hard at work preparing a hearty portion of bacon, sunny-side up eggs, and french toast. The counter was a mess…as if a food war had raged while she slept. While Shuichi was a fantastic cook…he was also remarkably messy. But she forgave him, especially because he had made her favorite breakfast._

_Clearing her throat to get his attention, she smirked as he turned to face her, bits of food stuck to his lips and cheek._

_“Ah, good morning, Maki!”_

_“Good morning, yourself.”_

_Walking over to him, she gently wiped a little bit of the mess from his face before giving him a quick peck on the lips._

_“Is Himiko up yet?”_

_Her question was met with a shy smile._

_“Actually…Himiko decided to go and see a movie…or three today. She won’t be back until later this afternoon.”_

_Maki was simultaneously surprised and grateful. Despite a great deal of shouting and scolding upon discovering her fellow survivors had ‘come together’ in her bed, Himiko genuinely seemed happy for the two of them. She often went out of her way to give them a little more private time, but not without endlessly teasing them whenever she could manage it. It was…nice, having the support of their fellow survivor. And the fact that she didn’t find their new relationship awkward made the transition from ‘friends with benefits’ to ‘actual lovers’, that much easier._

_“Is that so? I suppose we’ll just have to spend the entire day by ourselves then…”_

_There was a hint of seduction in Maki’s voice, and she saw how it made Shuichi flush, which was what she actually wanted. After all, he was absolutely adorable when he blushed. However, he quickly rebounded and smiled at her._

_“I suppose so. And we can start with breakfast.”_

_Taking the hint, Maki strode over to their kitchen table and sat down, her smile brightening as Shuichi set a large plate of food in front of her. He sat down next to her, the plate for himself looking just as tantalizing. As she inhaled the delicious aroma once more, Maki gave the detective a sincere look._

_“You really didn’t need to do this.”_

_“Well, I figured since you cooked dinner last night, it was only fair that I make breakfast. Besides, it was kind of fun to wake up before you for once.”_

_Maki shook her head but smiled affectionately._

_“Weirdo…”_

_Leaning over, she quickly kissed his cheek before slowly digging into his food. She was kind of embarrassed by her own show of affection, but since it was only the two of them, she quickly let the notion dissipate as she ate. They ate in silence, for the most part, just enjoying each other’s company._

_Glancing around, Maki spotted his ID badge, listing him as a hired police consultant._

_“So, how’s work been lately?”_

_She heard him suppress an audible groan, turning and scowling as she got a glimpse of the stress showing on his face. Regretting bringing it up, she prepared to retract her statement when he abruptly answered._

_“It’s been…difficult.”_

_His tone suggested something…deeper, almost horrifying in nature. And even though Maki knew she shouldn’t pry, she couldn’t stop herself._

_“Don’t think I haven’t noticed. They’ve been working you to the bone recently. I think maybe_ you _need this day off even more than I do.”_

_Shuichi smiled at that, letting her words revitalize him somewhat. But then, a dark expression overtook his face and he stared at his food for a moment, his eyes unfocused._

_“You’re probably right but…I can’t let this current case go. They’ve assigned me to a series of homicides. They don’t appear to be directly related, but they have a single, terrifying commonality…”_

_Maki’s expression hardened as he spoke, knowing full well that this was something Shuichi felt he needed to say. She admired him for always facing the truth, and whenever he became like this, she couldn’t help but want to support him…just like they’d supported each other during the killing game._

_“And what is that commonality?”_

_Shuichi looked a bit surprised at first, but then remembered who he was talking to. Maki held a determined visage, prepared to support him in any way she could, be it physically or emotionally. However, she wasn’t prepared for the next words that reached her ears._

_“The…homicides…appear to have been committed in the same style as…Danganronpa. It’s all copycat killings, obviously, but…we’ve seen at least a dozen cases this month alone.”_

_…‘Danganronpa’…_

_A chill ran down Maki’s spine as that hated word hit her. She now understood his apprehension and his sudden determination. In a sense, Shuichi had been the one to end Danganronpa, convincing her and everyone else not to vote in the final class trial. And it seemed that he still considered it his responsibility to resolve anything related to that horrific killing game._

_Maki felt the same. Even if she didn’t feel quite as instrumental as Shuichi had been, she still bore the responsibility of ending Danganronpa along with him. Violent crimes were on the rise, they both had noticed, ever since the killing game officially ended and Team Danganronpa disbanded. But that was all the more reason not to give in. Even if the rest of the world turned against them, Maki knew that she would stand by Shuichi until the very end…not just because he was a fellow survivor…but because of how precious he had become to her._

_In the end…neither of them really knew if what they had was love…but that didn’t matter. The warm feelings they felt when around each other, the affection they shared together, the unbreakable bond forged from both pain and happiness…it was a feeling she could never understand, but frankly, she didn’t need to._

_Shuichi was important to her, that’s all that mattered…and she would do_ anything _to keep him safe._

 _“Shuichi, if…something happens while you’re working this case…if you_ ever _need me…”_

_“I’ll call you. I promise.”_

_A nervous smile overtook both of them as they once again found strength in each other. Strangely, the fact that he understood her so well filled Maki with a sense of fulfillment that she’d never imagined possible. And deep down, she somehow knew he felt the same._

_“Anyway…let’s not talk about that. How has_ your _work been lately, Maki? Do the kids still drive you crazy?”_

_Shuichi’s abrupt change in top was certainly welcome, though Maki groaned a bit as she recounted how difficult work had been the last few weeks._

_“Incessantly…the worst of them is this pair of trouble-makers, Kato and Rena. It’s obvious they like each other but they just can’t see it…sound familiar?”_

_With a knowing smile, Shuichi laughed, a bit awkwardly, as he recalled their own journey to face the truth of their feelings for each other._

_“Yeah…it sure does.”_

_Slowly regaining the jovial feelings that had been temporarily displaced, the pair continued eating their breakfast. Once they’d finished, Shuichi picked up their plates and took them to the sink, already running water to wash them with. Feeling a little guilty, Maki called out to him._

_“I can do the dishes—”._

_“Don’t worry, I’ve got it. Besides, you’ve earned a little rest today. This is your first day off in how long?”_

_In truth, it had been about two weeks since Maki’s last full day off, often coming into cover shifts for coworkers that were either sick or just plain ditching. At the very least, Yuka never missed a shift…even if she did come in late almost every day. Then again…she had offered to cover both today and the day before, giving Maki precious time to spend with Shuichi on their anniversary._

_Even so, she didn’t like not contributing and decided to challenge him._

_“It’s your day off too, you know. And didn’t we just talk about how overworked you are? Have you even showered yet today?”_

_She almost regretted asking that, because an instant later, Shuichi turned off the faucet and glanced over his shoulder, a faint blush on his cheeks._

_“Well, no…but you haven’t either and…I thought maybe after breakfast we could…wash each other’s backs?”_

_A pleasant huff escaped Maki, almost amazed that he had the courage to subtly hint such a lewd activity. Not that she was complaining…_

_“Well…someone sure is forward today. And what makes you think I’d let you wash my back?”_

_With an awkward smile, Shuichi faced her direction and smiled._

_“Well, I have to pay you back for last night somehow, don’t I?”_

_Now it was Maki’s turn to flush, not expecting him to use that tactic on her. At the same time, she recalled their night together and couldn’t help but smile. It wasn’t exactly romantic or anything, but they hadn’t really wanted it that way. Himiko mostly stayed in her room, loud music playing in her headphones to drown out any ‘weird noises’ she might hear during the night. Meanwhile, the two of them had eaten dinner together and Maki gave Shuichi his anniversary gift._

_Speaking of which…_

_“Have you started that book yet?”_

_“I read the prologue this morning. It seems pretty interesting. You have a good eye for this stuff.”_

_Maki had gone to great lengths to get him an older mystery novel. He’d mentioned it in passing long before their ‘real relationship’ began, and she wanted to get him something special for their first anniversary. He’d been so overjoyed with it, that he’d kissed her on the spot. And then…one thing led to another and, well, the rest was history._

_“Did you want me to give you_ your _gift now?”_

_That’s right, she’d never gotten her gift from him. They became so…preoccupied after he’d received the book that they both completely forgot about it. Maki was about to say it could wait until after they’d ‘showered’…but Shuichi’s voice was a bit nervous, almost hopeful. And she didn’t want to disappoint him. Especially after unintentionally snubbing him last night…even if they both really enjoyed their intimate moments together._

_“That sounds—”_

**_*BUZZ*BUZZ*BUZZ*_ **

_From across the room, they heard Maki’s phone vibrate on the living room coffee table. It was exactly where she’d dropped it last night, right next to the blouse she’d discarded during their…activities. In fact, both of them grew embarrassed as they realized their clothes were still in the living room…Himiko was going to have a field day teasing them for that one!_

_As one, they both went over, Shuichi picking up their clothes, while Maki snatched her phone, scowling at the name on the screen before flipping it open._

_“What is it, Yuka? You know today’s—”._

_“_ I know! I know today’s your day off and I agreed to cover for you but…I need your help! Kagari called in sick and can’t come in! I’ve literally called _everyone_ else, but no one is answering my calls or replying to my texts! _”_

_“How shocking…Listen, Yuka—”._

_“_ I’m not asking you to work the whole day! Just until 2pm! The boss says she’ll pay you overtime, and I’ll cover your shift tomorrow too! Please Maki, you gotta help me out here! I’ll be the only one here all day if you don’t!”

_Maki audibly groaned as her coworker begged for deliverance. Though, she did have Maki’s sympathy. There had been times when Maki had been trapped there all alone with those kids for the entire day. It was a special kind of torture, one that she truly didn’t think anyone deserved. And no matter how much she wanted to refuse…she couldn’t deny that she owed Yuka for letting her have such a magical night with Shuichi._

_“…Alright, fine. Give me a little time to shower and I’ll be there soon.”_

_“_ Thanks, Maki! I own you one! _”_

_“You actually owe me three.”_

_“_ Really? Well, that’s fair. Thanks again! See you soon, Mak—K-Kato! Kato stop that! Rena, don’t—”

_As the line cut off, Maki couldn’t suppress the smirk that stretched onto her lips. However, it immediately vanished as she turned around and took in Shuichi’s slightly disappointed expression._

_“You…gotta go into work again?”_

_He spoke very politely, doing his best to hide his disappointment, but it still showed through. Maki felt her heart ache as she realized she’d put her job over spending time with him. And even though he seemed to understand, she still felt horrible for doing it._

_“Yeah…but only for a few hours. I’ll be back a little after 2. Then, we can pick up where we left off…”_

_Fortunately, for both of them, Shuichi was incredibly understanding and simply nodded._

_“Sure…that sounds great! Oh, and I can go to the rental store and pick out a movie for us to watch when you get back, if you want?”_

_Ever the thoughtful one, Maki smiled at his idea, closed the gap between them and pressed a short but sweet kiss to his lips._

_“Sounds good.”_

_As she disengaged from him, he held onto her, which surprised her. It was only then that she noticed how…nervous, he was acting. He was fumbling around in his pocket too…and that’s when she remembered. At the same time, Shuichi managed to find his voice._

_“I, uh, never got to give you your anniversary gift. Do you want it now or…?”_

_Thinking for a moment, Maki came to a decision rather quickly. She didn’t want to keep Yuka waiting any longer than necessary, but she didn’t want to snub Shuichi more than she had. In the end, her guilty conscience was forced to pick the more dire of the two._

_“Why don’t you give it to me when I get back? It’ll give me something to look forward to until then. Okay?”_

_Again, her heart ached a bit at the discouraged expression on Shuichi’s face, but he quickly smiled warmly back at her._

_“O-Okay then.”_

_His answer was short and swift, with a twinge of regret. As if he was fighting between being understand or being assertive. Maki knew from experience that Shuichi could be assertive when he wanted to…last night being a fantastic example. But there were also times when he was apprehensive, and she respected that it was just the way he was. Besides, his shy side was rather cute…though she’d never actually admit that to him._

_Giving him a longer, passionate kiss, she finally disengaged from him and headed for their bathroom._

_Quickly showering and changing into a flannel shirt and comfortable dress pants, Maki headed for the door of their apartment door only to find her way blocked by Shuichi. Raising an eyebrow, she slowly approached him when she noticed a small blue box in his hand._

_“I…I know you said to wait but…I’d really like you to have this.”_

_Thrusting the box out toward her, Maki inwardly groaned as she realized she didn’t have the heart to deny him this time. Taking the blue box from him, she instantly recognized it as a jewelry box. Which was odd because she mostly didn’t wear jewelry. She’d never really been a fan, even her ear piercings were barely noticable, but she trusted and believed that Shuichi had considered his choice of a gift for her very carefully._

_Very slowly, she opened the box…and lost all semblance of words._

_Nestled into the folds of the container, was a beautifully bright-red ruby ring. The silver band that held the small gem perfectly accented its beauty, and Maki felt her breath hitch as her crimson eyes matched the color of the ring. Wordlessly, she glanced up at Shuichi, who smiled apprehensively._

_“I…wanted to give it to you last night but…we got a little distracted…”_

_Still stunned, Maki couldn’t find the words to respond. Instead, she plucked the ring from the box’s fold, set the blue container down, and slowly lifted her left hand. Without a single word, she slipped the silver band over her ring-finger…and was shocked when it fit snuggly. She held her hand out in front of her, mouth slightly hung open as she processed the significance of such a gift._

_“It wasn’t easy getting the right measurements…Himiko actually helped with that.”_

_As he spoke, Maki recalled how, only a month or so ago, the ‘mage’ girl had asked for her assistance in perfecting a new form of ‘magic’ for her act. At the time, she had thought it was a bit odd, but didn’t really question it when Himiko asked her to try on various plain copper rings. She’d been told it was part of the trick, and that the ring would be important later…no wonder Himiko kept smirking the entire time!_

_“T-This is…”_

_Her voice failed her, despite the millions of responses that got caught up in her throat. Movement brought her out of her stupor, and she nearly gasped when Shuichi took a brave step toward her. His face was flushed…though Maki was fairly certain a similar expression decorated her visage as well._

_“Maki, I…I want us to be a ‘real’ family…”_

_This…was completely unexpected. Shuichi was being…so assertive. And despite the fact that he was probably terrified of her possible refusal, Maki couldn’t deny how impressive it was that he managed to keep himself relatively calm…especially as he asked for the one thing she’d dreamt of having her entire life._

_Her body moved before she realized it, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace, squeezing him so tight he gasped in surprise. Stunned by her actions, he barely had time to react before he heard her muffled words…_

_“Thank you…”_

_It was the only thing she could muster, her world spinning…literally! The instant Shuichi heard her acceptance, he grasped onto her as well, and spun them both around before returning her embrace. Their eyes finally meeting, with tears pricking the corners of Maki’s crimson eyes, they leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for a long moment, the warmth of their newfound resolution washing over them._

_Unfortunately, they both knew time was limited. Reluctantly pulling away from him, Maki smiled…a true smile she rarely ever let slip._

_“Sorry, but the kids_ will _tear Yuka apart,” she told him, not really joking. “I’ll be back soon. Then…we can celebrate the occasion properly.”_

_“Right,” Shuichi reciprocated her expression and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. “I think I’ll enjoy the book you got me while I wait. I think the butler did it.”_

_An amused huff escaped Maki; the mystery novel wasn’t that kind of book. Neither of them could stomach murder mysteries anymore, for obvious reasons. But she was pleased that he was enjoying his gift. And she knew that she would appreciate hers as well._

_“You’ll have to tell me about it when I get back,” she told him, letting her smile slip into a sly smirk. “If we have time for that…”_

_Shuichi flushed a bit but didn’t say anything, instead nervously laughing as she pulled him in for one more quick kiss. Without further ado, the Ultimate Child Caregiver disentangled herself from her ‘boyfriend’, and made her way outside, stopping only briefly to admire the ring on her finger before making her way toward the daycare._

* * *

The memory of the morning replayed in her mind, a warm, tingling sensation spreading through her whole body. She’d been careless in letting Yuka see the ring, but then again…she didn’t want to take it off. Now she’d have to endure endless teasing not only from Yuka, but the rest of her coworkers once the nosy woman told all of them.

Honestly, it wouldn’t surprise her if Yuka had sent out a group text to everyone already! Fortunately, it was getting close to 2pm and she would be free of this place soon…and then she could properly thank Shuichi for his gift.

“Okay kids! Quiet time!” Yuka abruptly called out, clapping her hands and waving to the children. “You know the drill. No loud noises and no roughhousing! If you wanna take a nap, get a mat! Just so long as you’re quiet! You wouldn’t want to make Miss Maki angry, would you?”

The children pretended to be frightened, or perhaps some of them were, knowing how fearsome Maki’s wrath was. Slowly but surely, prepared for quiet time. Toys were put away, and some of the younger kids did get ready for a nap. Rena and Kato sat quietly next to each other, playing with Mr. Stripes like their argument before had never happened. It brought a smile to Maki’s face.

However, something was amiss, though the children would never know it. Marching up to Yuka, the child caregiver quietly asked, “Why are you having quiet time so early? Their parents won’t be here for at least another 2 or 3 hours—”.

“I’m giving you the chance to go early, obviously.” Yuka grinned mischievously at her, putting her hands on the engaged girl’s shoulders and turning her toward the back room. “If I’d had known about _that_ ,” she said while glancing toward Maki’s ring, “I wouldn’t have called you in! And I’m not gonna be the reason you keep your boyfriend waiting! So go on, I got this!”

Maki couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her coworker’s sincerity. And while it was certainly appreciated, it was also kind of insulting. It took thirty minutes to walk there, and she’d only been there a little more than an hour! Leaving now would only make her coming in even more pointless!

“I didn’t come all the way here just to help out for an hour,” she insisted, glaring at Yuka over her shoulder. “I’ll stay until 2, just like I planned. Shuichi won’t mind—”.

“Yeah, well, _I_ mind!”

With no warning, Yuka abruptly began shoving Maki toward the back room. The former assassin was startled by how strong her coworker actually was! Was it a sign of her determination…or just stubbornness? Either way, she didn’t appreciate being manhandled like this. Fighting her instincts, she managed to keep herself from flipping Yuka over her shoulder. Instead, she simply rooted her feet, ceasing her coworker’s attempts to shoo her out. However, much to Maki’s surprise, Yuka seemed even more determined than usual, really putting her shoulder into trying to get Maki to leave.

“You’re…going…home…and…enjoying…your…anniversary…dammit!” Yuka huffed as she tried, and failed, to get her friend out the door. “I…won’t…take…‘no’…for…an…answer…! So…move…your…butt…!”

Maki was actually a bit impressed with her tenacity…but also embarrassed at the same time. From the outside, with all of her grunting and groaning, it looked as though Yuka was struggling to push an immovable object…but that object just happened to be a slight girl that didn’t weigh more than 100 pounds!

By this time, most of the kids were staring at them…and Maki didn’t like the feeling of their eyes on her. Not wanting to try and explain why Yuka was ‘hugging’ her, the Ultimate Child Caregiver decided that enough was enough.

“Yuka, I need the overtime the boss promised,” she half-lied, knowing that while money was tight, she didn’t really _need_ it. “So just give it up already. Besides, the kids are staring.”

The pushing immediately stopped, and Yuka’s face turned beet red as she snapped her head around to see the kids’ confused glances. Straightening up, she waved nervously at them until they slowly settled back into quiet time before bending over and grabbing her knees.

“Ahrg!” Yuka groaned, panting heavily as she glared at Maki. “I’ll tell the boss you were here until 2, and she’ll give you the overtime, I promise.”

“I’m not gonna lie to—”.

“Maki…” the seriousness of Yuka’s tone struck her, and she found herself falling silent as her coworker continued, “Look…I feel like a jerk for interrupting your anniversary. And now…I feel even worse knowing I took you away during such a momentous occasion. So please…just go and have fun with your boyfriend…it’ll make _me_ feel a lot better.”

…

Maki Harukawa was known for being a tough, no-nonsense, stubborn woman…but if she had one weakness…it was sincerity. Yuka’s honest plea for her to go wasn’t born out of mere stubbornness. Her coworker genuinely wanted her friend to enjoy this once in a lifetime moment…and no matter how much she wanted to say otherwise, the truth was that Maki wanted to get back to Shuichi as soon as possible.

Taking a deep breath, for the first time in a long while…she decided to give in to her own desires.

“…Alright.”

A look of utter shock crossed Yuka’s face, but it quickly turned into a knowing smirk. “Atta girl! You go on and ‘enjoy’ your boyfriend—or is it fiancé now? Either way, I got this! So get outta here!”

For a brief moment, Maki acknowledged that she’d been tricked. She should have known…Yuka was a crafty devil if nothing else. There was a reason the kids never talked back to her. Actually, thinking about it, there weren’t even that many kids today. She probably could have handled them on her own, and still called Maki for backup. Clever girl…

At the same time, the fact that she was practically forcing Maki to leave also had profound meaning…which was an odd but somewhat comforting feeling.

“Fine…I’m going then,” she said with a huff, untying her apron and heading for the back door.

“Oh, Kiiiiids! Miss Maki’s leeeeaving! Say ‘bye-bye’!” Yuka’s voice echoed behind her, the mischievous tone almost making Maki regret her decision. However…

“Bye-Bye Miss Maki!!”

When the kids, in unison, shouted farewell to her…even she couldn’t deny the warmth rising up in her chest. There were times when she hated this job…but she toughed it out for moments like this.

Heading into the back room, and shutting the door behind her, she hung her apron on one of the various hooks and grabbed her coat. It was earlier than expected, so maybe she’d stop by the store and pick up something nice for her and Shuichi to share while they watched whatever movie he’d rented. Glancing down at her ring, a feeling of warmth enveloped her.

 _“I’ve…always dreamed…of having a family…a real family. And…when Himiko said that the other morning…I admit that…I thought…it might not be too difficult to make that dream…into a reality._ ”

Her dream…the foolish dream of a young assassin that never knew the warmth of affection…was finally coming true. It didn’t feel real, and yet it was. Even if her and Shuichi never had kids, even if they lived with Himiko for the rest of their lives, it wouldn’t change how she felt at this moment. For the first time in her entire life, Maki finally knew what it meant to have a ‘real family’…and she was excited to embrace that life.

Allowing herself to smile, she was just about to slip out the back door when a loud crash caught her attention. It came from the main room, probably one of the kids knocking something over—

***BANG***

Maki froze…all of her instincts kicking in as she recognized the noise…a gunshot. 9mm, if her ears were still as sharp as before. Chaos erupted from the next room, the sounds of children screaming overriding any other noise that tried to invade her ears. Until she heard it again…

***BANG*BANG***

Two more gunshots…the screaming ceased. Quietly tossing her coat away and immediately sinking to the floor, Maki quickly but silently crept toward the door leading back into the playroom. Opening it the tiniest of cracks, her eyes widened in horror.

A young man, probably a few years younger than her, stood near the entrance of the daycare. He was slender but had some muscle definition, a large backpack strapped to his back. A handgun was nestled into his palm, thankfully with the barrel pointed upward…but not for long. Angling the gun toward the group of frightened kids, currently hiding behind a scowling but obviously trembling Yuka, the gunman began to shout.

“None of you fucking brats move an inch! That goes double for you!” the gunman pointed the weapon toward Yuka, who flinched but otherwise remained unmoved. “Now get in the corner! We’re…gonna play a little game…”

As Yuka ushered the kids into the corner, Maki’s features tightened as she her eyes darkened. Without even looking, she pulled out her cellphone, typed out a quick text message, and sent it. Once she confirmed it was sent, her thumb held down the power button…turning it off and setting it aside.

Quickly and effectively, she re-tied her long twin tails into a messy, large bun before slowly opening the door widen enough for her to slip through…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, my beautiful readers! 
> 
> This is a story I’ve been meaning to finish for years! I began writing this over two years ago…but accidentally deleted it half of it and had to start all over! But now, it’s finally finished! I’ve completely written it out, so the next two part will be out over the course of this week! That way, you don’t have to wait long! I hope you look forward to it!
> 
> As always, please leave a comment/review to let me know what you think so far! Also, if you haven’t already, go and read the original story this is a sequel of “Not Necessarily Love”.   
> Thanks again and have yourselves a beautiful day! Keep on smiling!


	2. Part 2

“Heh…what a predictable plot twist,” Shuichi said aloud as he finished another chapter of the mystery novel Maki gave him. Placing a bookmarker and setting it down, the detective stood up and stretched…his muscles aching slightly. “We really…went at it…”

Memories of the previous night floated in front of his eyes, bringing a smile with them. It was nearly 1pm and he had yet to shower or run to the video store like he’d promised. Letting out a tired sigh, he made for the bathroom, discarding his clothes and heading for the shower. As he did, from out in the living room, he heard his phone buzz with a text message. Probably just Himiko, or possibly Maki giving him an update on when she’d be home. He’d check it after his shower.

After a quick session of steamy goodness, the detective began drying his hair when a familiar sound reached him.

From down the hallway, the generic default ringtone of his flip phone echoed. Thinking it could be Maki, possibly her leaving early, he tied the towel to his waist and hurriedly made his way to the device. However, upon seeing the screen, with Himiko’s name highlighted, he felt a hint of disappointment. Still it wouldn’t be right not to answer.

Flipping it open, he said, “Hey Himi—”

“I’m on my way now! I already called the police! I’ll be there soon!”

All of Shuichi’s instincts sharpened upon hearing the panic laced in the magician’s voice. It had been _years_ since he’d heard such frantic tones from anyone…let alone a fellow survivor. All of his anxiety from the killing game…from the class trials, suddenly rushed back to him. His visage hardened and he found himself instantly becoming more focused than usual. But along with that, came an overwhelming sense of confusion…and dread.

“On your way where? What’s happened?” he asked calmly, trying to gather as much information as possible.

“D-Didn’t you…get Maki’s text?!?!” Himiko shouted, her words breathy as she exhausted herself. She was obviously on foot, probably had been since—

A horrified gasp interrupted Shuichi’s thought…the text…the one he’d heard just before showering. Knowing the consequences, he instantly hung up on Himiko and checked the message…his eyes widened in absolute terror.

_Gunman at work. I’m okay. Call the police._

…That was it?! That’s all she shared?! Shuichi’s body felt cold as he began hyperventilating, a chilling grip he hadn’t felt for three years creeping in on him… _Despair_.

He could practically _hear_ the maniacal laughter of a certain evil teddy bear echo in his mind as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth!

Without another word, he dashed to his room, threw on the first set of clothes he could find, and ran at full speed toward the front door. He paused for only a moment, long enough to grab his Police Consultant badge from the counter before tearing out of the apartment like a bat out of hell.

As his feet carried him down the stairs, his rattled mind wouldn’t stop conjuring horrifying images…of finding Maki…lying in a bloody mess of a crime scene. He shook his head, reminding himself that Maki wouldn’t go down that easily…but even so…the images refused to leave him.

“Maki is…the Ultimate Assassin,” he whispered, trying to reassure himself. “She won’t…end up like that! I…I won’t let it happen! Not ever again!”

Despite the pain in his legs, Shuichi sprinted down the sidewalk, steadily making his way toward the daycare center in the distance.

* * *

Glancing through the slightly opened door, Maki quickly surveyed the room. Being familiar with her workplace, all she to memorize were the positions of the gunman, the kids, and of course Yuka.

The room was large and consisted of three section. A play space located near the front, currently occupied by the gunman. A nap time/quiet time area with mats for the children to sleep on if they wished, where Yuka was quickly ushering all the kids. And the reading/drawing area that lead to the back room, which was Maki’s current position.

“Don’t you fucking move!” the gunman shouted at the kids and Yuka. “If I see any suspicious movement—!”

***Bang***

The gunman fired a shot at the opposite wall, the sound and action terrifying the already horrified children even more. Crying loudly, they latched onto Yuka, their eyes desperately pleading for her to save them. Barely managing to hold up a brave face, Yuka patted their heads and pulled them into a group hug, trying to keep them calm.

Seeing that they were significantly frightened, the gunman turned his back to them and made his way toward the front door, presumably to lock it.

The instant he turned away; Maki made her move. From her experience, she had only two or three seconds to get into the room and hide herself. Any more than that, and she’d be putting the children and Yuka’s lives at risk. Pushing open the door just enough to slip through, she crouched low the floor, and sped toward the reading/drawing area. Once there, she spun around, pressing her back against one of the bookshelves, listening intently for what the gunman would do next.

Nestling into her spot, she was thankfully a good distance from the front entrance. Three long medium sized bookshelf, that were evenly spaced apart, sat between her and the gunman, giving her ample cover. As luck would have it, they were also angled horizontally, making them perfect to hide behind to keep out of the gunman’s range of vision.

From this angle, she unfortunately couldn’t see the gunman or Yuka and the kids. But she wasn’t going to take the chance of revealing herself until she was ready to strike…which was another issue. Currently, she was unarmed, and anything that could be used as a weapon was kept out of the kids reach.

Sadly, no matter how talented she was, she didn’t want to take on the gunman without some form of a weapon. He was larger than her, and while she was confident she was strong enough to subdue him, he definitely had the advantage in the strength department. She was an assassin, not a brawler. She needed to find a weapon and fast—

“You! Is there a back-way out of here?!” she heard the gunman suddenly shout.

“Yeah, back behind those shelves…” Yuka relied, her voice stern but calm.

“Is there anyone else here with you?” the gunman asked, his voice almost hopeful.

“…No, my other coworker already left.”

Maki was simultaneous relieved and anxious as she heard Yuka’s answer. There was no way her coworker saw her move into her current hiding spot behind the bookshelf. She must have honestly believed that Maki had left before the commotion. It made the situation a bit more difficult.

No one had seen her yet, and she needed to keep it that way. Although she trusted Yuka not to give away her position, the same couldn’t be said of the children. They were frightened, probably quivering, and would undoubtedly call out if they saw her. They would beg and plead for her to help them…and that would only exacerbate the situation.

At this moment…Maki had the advantage, and she didn’t want to lose it.

Maki was slight…she could easily crouch and slink across the floor…keeping as low as possibly to avoid detection…only her hair would have an issue…but with it tied up and out of the way…her chances of sneaking up on her target increased exponentially.

A bit of bile rose up in her throat as her mind automatically reset itself, effortlessly reverting back into the assassin that had claimed more lives than the number of lives she was attempting to save today. The very thought sickened her. However, right now, she needed that mindset. Any mistake could result in not only her own death…but the deaths of the kids… _her_ kids…the children she’d chosen to protect!

“You stay right there,” the gunman instructed. “I’m gonna make sure…we’re alone.”

The former assassin tensed as she heard his footsteps getting closer to her. Due to her training, she could easily pinpoint the direction the gunman was coming from…and realized a fatal error on her part.

Even if it would only be for a fraction of a second, the instant he moved past the bookshelf she hid behind, he would have a clear view of her. The bookshelves weren’t very wide, and if she tried to hide around the corner, at least some part of her would be visible. The odds of her making it around him without being seen were slim…but she had to try, nonetheless. If all else failed…she’d try and subdue him without a weapon.

Not a favorable strategy, but then again, she didn’t have much of a choice…he was almost upon her.

She could _hear_ his heavy breathing as he approached, marching toward the back door with what she could only assume was frantic determination. She inched toward the corner of the bookshelf, as far away from the gunman as possible, ready to round the corner and obscure herself around the other side.

Just as she prepared to move, she heard the gunman’s voice, talking to himself. “Might not be enough…need at least that many…”

An instant later, the gunman edged into the corner of her vision, a somewhat handsome man who didn’t appear the type to attempt…whatever it was he was planning. Knowing the risk, Maki quickly and quietly slipped around to the other side of the shelf, still hidden from Yuka and the kids’ view.

There…she waited. If he’d seen her…she’d know in a matter of moments.

…

…

…

“Thought you could HIDE FROM ME?!”

The gunman’s voice roared…into the back room. He’d bashed the door open and was now shouting inside, presumably to try and flush out anyone hiding there. Maki released a breath she’d been holding, the tiniest hint of relief coloring her cheeks. With her honed skills, she listened closely and heard the gunman step into the back room, his foot echoing on the tile floor. Unlike the main room, which was carpeted, the backroom’s linoleum flooring echoed loudly with each step.

He hadn’t seen her. She still had the advantage. All she needed now was an opportunity.

If she’d have been armed, Maki would have taken this opportunity to sneak up behind and dispatch the gunman. But in her current state, that was too risky. Even if she had the element of surprise, she knew that there were too many variables to risk going in unarmed. Instead, she took this moment to look for another hiding place.

Apart from the three bookshelves, there weren’t a lot of options. Most of the room was open space, to give the kids enough room to play and wear themselves out. The only exception was the large circular table they put the snacks on…which just so happened to have a long tablecloth today. The cloth almost reached the floor, and if Maki could get there, she’d have the perfect spot to stage her rescue. It wasn’t far from her current position either, but moving there now would make her visible to both Yuka and the kids—

***BANG***

“Hey! I thought I told you not to fucking move! Put that down! NOW!”

Maki tensed as she heard another gunshot, most likely aimed at the roof. The gunman’s voice had echoed from within the main room, signaling his return. Dammit, she’d been focusing on finding a new hiding spot that she’d completely forgotten stopped listening for his footsteps. The gunman had a clear view of Yuka and kids from the doorway, you could see almost the entire room from there. He must have spotted whatever Yuka had been doing from within the back room.

“Alright, alright. I’m putting it down…” her coworker’s voice echoed, along with the sound of something hitting the floor.

Inching out from behind the bookshelf, the former assassin saw that her coworker had pulled out her phone and had obviously been in the process of trying to notify the authorities. Due to following the gunman’s commands, Yuka’s beloved mobile device was now out of reach, having been tossed a few feet away from her. Quickly hiding herself again, confident she hadn’t been seen, Maki listened as the gunman stomped out of the back room and made his way toward Yuka.

Again, Maki knew she would need perfect timing to round the corner of the bookshelf to avoid detection. Fortunately, the gunman was seething from Yuka’s defiant attempt and didn’t even glance her way as he passed. Regardless, Maki quietly slipped around the corner again, her presence still completely unknown to everyone in the room.

Her objective was still to reach the long-skirted table, but she’d need to wait for a prime opportunity to—

***SMACK***

“UHRG!”

Yuka’s pained scream echoed in Maki’s ears. And even though it pained her not to, she somehow managed to maintain hidden and just listen rather than peer out.

“You bitch. Trying to ruin the game before it’s even begun? Get over here!”

Maki heard Yuka grunt and a series of shuffling noises that seemed to be moving away from her. Unable to contain her concern, the former assassin slowly glanced around the corner. The gunman forced Yuka into a chair, one of the only ones large enough for adults, and pointed the gun right at her face as he tossed her his backpack.

“Open the front pocket and take out what’s inside.”

Although she had a defiant expression, Yuka did as she was told and opened it, pulling out a roll of thick duct tape. A look of horrified understanding crossed her face as the gunman pointed the barrel inches from her temple.

“Looks like you understand. Tie your legs and one arm to the chair. Do it properly or else…”

With a fluid motion, the gunman angled the barrel of his handgun toward the group of terrified children. Immediately, they all ducked and tried to hide behind one another, screaming and crying as the gunman sneered.

“I’ll do it, alright.” Yuka complied, already unraveling the tape. “Just stop pointing the gun at the kids. Please.”

Remarkably, the gunman did as she requested, but pointed the gun back at her instead. “Well then…get to it!”

“…Alright.”

Yuka’s voice was unusually calm, or at least it appeared that way on the surface, as she slowly complied with the gunman’s demands and began tethering herself to the chair. Not wanting to take any further risks, Maki ceased her observation and decided to wait for her opportunity to move.

As she waited behind her hiding spot, Maki couldn’t help but be impressed. Yuka was undoubtedly terrified, and angry. However, she knew that displaying either of those emotions would only make the situation worse. Not to mention, if she raised her voice, it could agitate the gunman, which would only lead to disaster.

It took real courage to be able to force yourself to be calm under these circumstances. Having seen first-hand how people panic during a crisis, it was admirable, to say the least. In truth, Maki wasn’t all that surprised by her coworker’s reaction. Sure, Yuka was loud and annoying…and nosy, but she was also clever and considerate. She could read people, had a way with kids, and knew not to panic in an emergency like this. In a way, she was perfect for daycare work.

Maki was proud to have her as a coworker…which only motivated her all the more to resolve this situation as quickly as possible.

***WHRRRRRRRRRR***

Suddenly, the sounds of multiple sirens slowly began to grow louder and louder. The gunman gasped, and Maki heard his footstep as he ran toward the front door. Once again taking a risk, she peered out from her hiding spot. Through the large windows of the daycare, she saw that several police cars had come to a halt in front of the building. A large police van, some kind of SWAT vehicle if Maki had to guess, pulled up just behind them.

The gunman, now frantic, began drawing the blinds to conceal himself. Yuka, who had completed her task and only had one arm still free, let a hopeful smile decorate her lips. The children, still frightened and unsure of what to do, continued murmuring and crying as the chaos ensued.

With the gunman’s attention directed outward, Maki realized that her chance to slip under the nearby table was drawing near. All she needed was to wait for the perfect moment to make her move. And she didn’t have to wait long, because the gunman soon cracked the front door open and frantically began yelling.

“Stay the fuck BACK! Any closer and I’ll slaughter ALL these little brats!” the gunman roared, sticking his gun out the front door and firing it in the air.

***BANG*BANG***

“ _Now!_ ”

As silent as the grave, Maki sped toward the nearby table. Time seemed to slow as her eyes darted from the kids, to Yuka, and then the gunman, as she quietly sprinted. Her crimson eyes widened for an instant when, just as she laid back and began to slide under the cloth, the gunman slammed the door, locked it and began to turn around. However, she quickly lost sight of him as her body completely slid under the table and completely unseen…or so she hoped.

She froze…waiting…listening…expecting…as the gunman’s footsteps echoed…coming closer…and closer…and closer…until…

…

…

…nothing.

Maki had prepared herself for several scenarios: the gunman firing at the table or foolishly lifting the cloth, all the way to flipping the table over. In any of these situations, the former assassin knew how to overtake him. If he was he close, she’d have gone for his weak spot, that all men have, then focus on using the tablecloth itself to strangle him. If he wasn’t close by, she’d use the table as a barrier and wait for him to empty his clip. He’d fired seven shots already, meaning he’d spent almost half of his ammo. She’d trick him into wasting his remaining bullets before going in for the kill…or so she’d planned.

However, it never came to that, as instead of angrily flipping or attacking the table, the gunman let out a frustrated sigh and seemed to set his backpack on top of it.

Slowly letting out a breath she’d been holding, Maki inched closer until she could see his feet just beyond the tablecloth in front of her. She considered attacking now, while his guard was down, but decided it was too risky. There was always the possibility that he’d seen her and was waiting…baiting her into attacking now that he was so close.

However, her instincts told her that, more than likely, he wasn’t as observant as that. Regardless, with Yuka and the children’s lives on the line, Maki couldn’t afford to make any mistake. So, as she waited for a better opportunity to strike, she was forced to listen as the gunman muttered to himself.

“Goddammit…now we have _even less_ time for the game,” the gunman complained his tone only slightly agitated. “But…I guess that’s fine. A quick little game is probably best anyway…”

No matter how hard she tried, Maki couldn’t force herself to ignore his words. She knew that, in the end, his rambling didn’t matter. She’d put a stop to whatever his twisted ambition was before it came to fruition…but still…something in the pit of her stomach gnawed at her. He kept saying ‘game’…what kind of game was he—

“Hey! What are you doing?!” the gunman shouted and moved away from the table. Judging by his footsteps, he was headed back toward Yuka.

A second later, that theory was confirmed when Yuka answered, “I was just putting the tape down. I’m finished.”

“…Right. Lay your arm down. That’s right, just like that.” Maki listened carefully as she heard him scoop up the tape and begin to unravel it. “Don’t try anything stupid. And don’t think that just because the cops showed up that the game is over!”

Over the next minute, the sounds of duct tape being wrapped around her arm echoed, mixed with the cries of the younger children. It was almost unbearable…but somehow Maki managed to keep herself calm and focused.

For the first time in her life, Maki actually appreciated her ‘training’ as an assassin. Even if it was only implanted memories, the skills she obtained were real. Those memories felt more real than the strange world she now had to accept as reality…and she would use them to save lives, rather than end them.

Once the sound of the taping ceased, Maki once again heard the gunman call out, “Alright, kids…get over here. I’ve got some presents for you.”

Maki held back a sigh as she heard the gunman’s words. Did he actually think they’d listen to him? Sadly, that didn’t matter because less than a second later she heard angry footsteps and she nearly jumped when he abruptly pounded on the table she’d hidden under. 

“Listen up you little brats! If you wanna have a chance of seeing your parents again then get the fuck—!”

“Kids, kids, just do what he says right now! Alright? I promise it’ll be okay,” Yuka suddenly cut him off, the calm in her voice wavering as she yelled over him.

Maki was worried the gunman would become agitated by her interruption, but fortunately, the kids trusted Yuka. And so, through tears and wails, they slowly but surely inched their way over until they sat in front of the table. As they moved, Maki heard the gunman mutter to himself…he was…counting? She couldn’t be sure, but it seemed like he was numbering the kids or something.

Once the children had finished migrated over, there was a brief pause. Then, suddenly…

“Holy shit! 15…16 including myself! Perfect! Exactly right! It’s fate…it’s gotta be! This is it! This is what I was meant to do! Ahahaha!”

The gunman’s proclamation startled the children amplifying their crying. However, the gunman didn’t seem to care, in fact, he seemed to be growing more excited by the minute.

“Oh, I can’t believe this! Just enough…we have just enough! This is it! This is my time!”

The gunman had returned to the table, and Maki heard him hurriedly rummaging through the large backpack he’d brought with him. She heard him chuckling, almost manically, as he began to set up…whatever he was planning to do.

Unfortunately for him, Maki was getting ready to strike. He was distracted by his newfound excitement. This would be the perfect time for her to intercept him. Judging by the fact that he was fiddling with the backpack, he’d probably either set the gun down or holstered it. Either way, with that dangerous element out of play, Maki could easily overwhelm him.

“ _Go for the neck, cut off his air…knock him unconscious. We can let the police handle it afterwards…_ ”

Honestly, if she could avoid killing him, that would be for the best. She was prepared to do whatever was necessary to keep her, Yuka, and the kids safe, but that didn’t mean she was out for blood. If it came to that though…she was prepared for it.

In her ‘memories’, her hands were stained with blood. If she bloodied them now to save her kids…it would be worth any punishment she’d have to endure.

With careful movement, Maki hunched up on her knees, prepared to lunge when her opportunity arose. She could see the shadow of his feet directly in front of her. The children were sat just behind him, just a few feet away; she could hear their whimpering…and it tore her to let them continue to suffer. But…

“ _It’ll all be over soon. No matter what happens, no matter what I hear, I need to stay hidden until—_ ”.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a backpack zipper. She froze and listened as a loud clattering sounded just beyond the edge of the tablecloth. Maki pressed her face down into the floor to see under the cloth without lifting it, her crimson eyes widening. 

A number of weapons clattered onto the ground…right in front of the children. Several different kinds of knives, a hooked sickle, an icepick, there was even a mini-chainsaw! But none of that compared to the object that fell almost right beside the table…the one thing that confirmed all of Maki’s worst fears.

A Monokuma mask.

…

…

…No, it couldn’t be.

_-_

_“The…homicides…appear to have been committed in the same style as…Danganronpa. It’s all copycat killings, obviously, but…we’ve seen at least a dozen cases this month alone.”_

_-_

The conversation with Shuichi replayed in her mind as everything fell into place. This sick bastard…was a Danganronpa copycat killer!

Frozen in place, Maki could only listen as the gunman picked up the Monokuma mask, fixed it to his head, cleared his throat…and then imitated the last thing Maki ever wanted to hear…

“Upupupupupupu! Get ready, ya little bastards! We’re gonna be playing…A KILLING GAME!”

The gunman did his best interpretation of Monokuma, and even though it wasn’t done well, just hearing it sent waves of anxiety through Maki’s body. Unwillingly, all of the trauma from the killing game came rushing back. She could see them…the bodies of her dead ‘classmates’. The class trials replayed in her mind…unable to keep from visualizing the horrific executions she’d witnessed…and this bastard wanted to subject these kids— _her kids_ —to endure that hell?!

“ _I’ll kill him…I’ll fucking KILL HIM—!_ ”

“You deranged son of a bitch!” Yuka’s voice suddenly called out, making Maki’s breath catch in her throat. “You’re one of _those_ freaks?! The kind that want to bring that senseless bullshit back?! There’s a _reason_ it shut down, or does human life mean so little to—”.

“Shut up, SHUT UP!” the gunman snapped, not pretending to be Monokuma anymore. He must have taken off the mask as well, because his voice wasn’t muffled when he next spoke. “Because of people like _you_ , I lost my shot at being a fucking hero! I was all set up to be the next protagonist of Season 54, but thanks to bleeding-hearts like you, the whole thing got shut down! Don’t you get it?! I LOST MY PLACE IN THE WORLD! IT WAS STOLEN FROM ME AND I’M TAKING IT BACK!”

Maki’s blood ran cold as this man…this young man whose only goal was to die in a killing game…lectured her coworker about the _unfairness_ of a murder game being shut down.

Immediately, she lost any remorse she may have had about killing him. All mercy drained from her crimson eyes as she prepared to snap his worthless little neck—

“So just because you couldn’t be a murder-solving protagonist you decide to _create your own killing game_?! What kind of delusional, backward thinking is that?!” Yuka shouted back at him, completely giving into her anger at this point. “I don’t know who called them, but the police are already here! Just give it up! Your dream is dead!”

Having seen firsthand how deranged people could be over Danganronpa…Maki knew that was the last thing Yuka should have said to him. The gunman breathed heavily, slammed what Maki could only assume was his mask, down on the table, and began to make his way toward Yuka.

Almost immediately, Maki began to panic. Her golden opportunity was walking away! What the hell was Yuka _thinking_?! Sure, there was plenty of reasons to criticize the bastard, but she wasn’t in any position to do that! Worse yet, because of her outburst, he’d moved away from the table, leaving Maki with no means of surprising him!

Maki fought her impulses with all her might, refusing to lift the tablecloth even the tiniest bit to try and see what was happening. She needed to wait…if she could just wait for an opportunity, then she could rescue—

“If you wanna go and kill yourself with all your psychotic friends, that’s your business!” Yuka continued shouted, apparently having had enough of being silent. “But leave my kids out of it, ya goddamn psychopath!”

…

…

…

The silence was palpable…and just when Maki feared the worst, the gunman’s voice came back…frighteningly calm.

“Ya know…you’ve got a real mouth on you, don’t ya?” Unable to do anything from her position under the table, Maki was forced to listen as she heard the unmistakable sound of him grabbing Yuka. She could hear Yuka squirming, trying to get free, but they all knew it wasn’t possible. Maki broke out into a cold sweat as she heard, “Open up. I said…OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!”

A chill ran down Maki’s spine as she heard Yuka gasp…then her voice became muffled. Maki didn’t have to see it to understand…that bastard had put his gun in her mouth!

Maki was quickly running out of options. If she didn’t act now…Yuka could die. But if she rushed him like this, with no weapon and no plan of attack, they could both be killed and then…who would save the children? Not to mention, he might pull the trigger and kill Yuka if she startled him.

“ _There has to be something…something I can do! Dammit!_ ”

In the midst of her internal debate, the gunman spoke, “Now…say it again. What did you say to me a second ago, huh?”

Maki held her breath, listening intently. She could hear Yuka’s shaky breathing…the slight sniffling…the choking due to the obstruction in her mouth…and then…

…

…

…

“Leahf da kihs ahone…yu gohdham—”

***BANG***

As the gunshot rang out, and the children began screaming, Maki couldn’t hold herself back anymore. Using one finger, she lifted the tablecloth ever so slight, peering out, her eyes widening in horrific shock.

The gunman stood in front of Yuka, the barrel smoking…having gone off directly beside her head. It seemed that, at the last moment, the gunman had retracted the barrel and aimed it next to her, rather than inside her mouth…sparing the daycare worker’s life.

A petrified, but very much still alive Yuka, hyperventilated as blood began to slowly run down the side of her head and onto her neck. The bullet had grazed the side of her head. A tuff of Yuka’s brunette hair had been ripped off her scalp. Within seconds, Yuka bit her lip so hard it bled, to keep from crying out. She was in shock…but she was still alive!

Without warning, the gunman suddenly grabbed the side of her head that he’d skimmed with the bullet, and yanked. Yuka finally cried out, shrilling in agony as he jerked her around before falling silent as he pointed the gun at her face again…a look of genuine horror etched into her tearstained face.

“You’re lucky that I need at least 16 people for a killing game,” he seethed, picking up the duct tape, tearing off a piece, and slapping it over her mouth to silence her. As she continued to sob from the pain, the gunman released her and sneered, “Actually…yeah…that’s fucking _perfect_! That’ll be the first motive!”

Before the gunman began to turn back around, Maki lowered the tablecloth.

“ _Yuka’s alive…that’s what matters._ ”

Forcing herself to put any other thoughts aside, she instead chose to focus on finding an opening to subdue the gunman as quickly as possible. She was still unarmed, but that didn’t matter anymore. If she delayed too much longer, he might _actually_ kill someone this time…and the very thought of him forcing _her kids_ to play a killing game…made Maki’s blood boil!

“ _Even if it kills me…I won’t let him hurt them!_ ”

Listening diligently, she heard the gunman march back over to the table, take up his Monokuma mask, and replace it on his head before turning to address the children. Knowing his back was turned, Maki lifted the tablecloth once more, her crimson eyes glaring at the scene.

“Alrighty, kids! I just thought of a fun way to start off this killing game!” The children, who’d been mostly quiet for the last few moments, stared up at him with terror in their eyes. “Since I know how much you must miss your parents, I’m going to let just _one_ of you go free!”

Maki grimaced, she didn’t like where this was going. Sadly, the idea of being set free resonated with some of the children because a few of them started paying attention.

“Y-You promise?” one boy asked.

“But…why just one?” a timid girl questioned.

“Weeeeell, there are rules to this game! But I’ll get to those later!” the gunman answered, chuckling to himself. “But for now, what you need to know is that one of the rules is…you can’t use cell phones! And ya see, that lady over there broke the rule earlier! She tried to use her cellphone! And you know what that means…”

Maki knew the next words by heart. They haunted her nightmares. Taunted her darkest thoughts. She could never forget them as long as she lived. And now, she was forced to hear them once again…

“IT’S…PUNISHMENT TIME!”

As the gunman scream those words, the children whimpered louder, some of them outright bawling. However, the gunman barely seemed to register their reaction and instead launched into another tirade.

“First, I have a question for ya! What’s that lady’s name?” the gunman pointed toward Yuka, who breathed heavily, one eye closed as blood had run down into it.

“T-That’s…Miss Yuka…” Kato answered, probably hoping that’s all he needed to do to be released.

Sadly, the young boy became horrified when the gunman picked up a small knife, skipped over to Yuka and waved it in front of her face. She gave a few muffled gasps and even struggled a bit against her restraints as the gunman told the kids his proposition.

“Alrighty then! The first among you brats to come over here, take this knife from me…and stab the ‘Blackened’ Miss Yuka in the neck…gets to leave! No questions asked! Isn’t that great?! Upupupupu!”

Yuka’s eyes widened, her struggles resuming as the gunman imitated Monokuma’s laugh. As expected, the children only began to cry louder. Seeing this, the gunman tilted his head, as if confused. This obviously wasn’t the response he’d been expecting. But then again, nothing this man did appeared to have much thought put into it. Beyond taking people hostage and forcing a killing game, it was obvious this deranged fanboy had no real plan whatsoever. He was almost completely disconnected from reality, a fact that made him all the more dangerous.

What the bastard failed to understand was…these were children! The very concept of death wasn’t something they’d ever been properly exposed to…until this bastard barged in and tried to force his twisted worldview on them! Of course they would cry and scream when you try to force such a messed-up narrative on them! How could he honestly expect this to have gone any other way?!

“ _That sick bastard…how dare he corrupt these poor children! I won’t…forgive him!_ ”

It was looking more and more like Maki would have to create her own opening for attack. The gunman’s firearm wasn’t in sight. That could mean that he’d left it on the table…or it was in a holster under his shirt. Either way, if all he had was the knife, Maki was confident she could overtake him. The question was…how to distract him without drawing attention to herself?

It was then that, much to everyone’s surprise, one of the girls in the group of children stood up.

Maki held in a gasp as she recognized little Rena was the one who’d risen to her feet. Tears rolled down her puffy cheeks and her tiny legs shook with fear, barely holding her up. Maki could tell with just one glance that she was on the verge of breaking down…something the gunman obviously couldn’t see.

“Ohohoho! Do we have a volunteer?” the gunman exclaimed, obviously extremely interested. Flipping the knife around and extending the handle toward her, the gunman continued, “Well, come on over her sweetheart and—”.

“I…I don’t wanna! I don’t wanna hurt Miss Yuka!” Rena abruptly screamed, wailing upward toward the ceiling. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she whimpered, “I don’t…w-wanna play…a killing game…I wanna…g-go home…! Mama! Papa! Miss Maki! Help me!”

Hearing little Rena call out to her for help…made Maki’s heart ache. She wanted to approach the small girl, take her into her arms and assure her that everyone was going to be alright. She wanted to whisper softly to the children and assure them that they’d be safe…and that they’d see their parent soon.

But she couldn’t…not yet. Not until that bastard was lying in a cold dead heap at her feet!

***PLUNK***

Maki’s attention immediately shifted back to the gunman as she heard something hit the floor. The Monokuma mask the gunman had been wearing…had been discarded. Tossed away near the front door, with seemingly no thought put into it. It was then that Maki finally stared into the deranged gunman’s eyes. They were beady and black, his pupils dilated, and face twisted in what could only be described as pure frustration.

Maki knew that look all too well…they were the eyes of a killer. Not an assassin, but a cold-blooded murderer, eager for justification of his craft. And he was looking at Rena with those eyes filled with nothing but bloodlust!

“You…little…bitch. You already know the rules, and still you don’t want to play?” the gunman said slowly, taking a firm step in her direction. When he did, Yuka began to struggle against her bonds once more, her muffled voice screaming at him to stop. Glancing back at her, the gunman sneered and said, “Oh don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about you! You’re up for execution after this!”

Without any hesitation, the gunman backhanded her so hard the entire chair fell over. Trapped at a strange angle, and reeling from having been struck, Yuka let out a few muffled yelps of pain, but nevertheless continued to try and free herself. With that done, the gunman turned his attention back to Rena, who backed up until her back hit the table, forcing her to stop. He took a step toward her, then another, and another, getting closer to her with each step.

“Now that I think about it though, I guess this is kinda my fault. I completely forgot to _explain_ the rules! And you just broke another one!”

By now, the gunman was standing directly over Rena, who trembled and shook as her tears flowed ceaselessly. The rest of the kids had scattered, none of them coming to their friend’s defense. And with him directly facing the table, there was no way for Maki to get out of there without revealing herself!

With a savage grunt, the gunman grasped Rena by her shirt and lifted her clear off the floor. The little girl was too terrified to even scream, her mouth hanging open in horror as the gunman hovered the knife in front of her face.

Despite knowing the danger, Maki prepared to charge at the gunman. This wasn’t the ideal situation, but she couldn’t let him hurt Rena! Her hand reached out from under the table and grasped the nearest weapon, which happened to be an icepick. However, before she could make her move, she saw movement heading directly toward the gunman from the other side.

Snickering with maddening eyes, the gunman spoke, “Rule. Number. One…Anyone who doesn’t want to play the killing game—AARGH!”

Before he could even finish, from out of nowhere, Kato leapt onto his arm and bit down, hard! The gunman wailed and dropped Rena to the floor. The girl quickly scampered away, turning back and wailing as she was just in time to see Kato being slammed into the floor by the gunman. Coughing and struggling for air, the boy was helpless as the gunman lifted him up in Rena’s place, a crooked grin covering the man’s face.

“ _NOW!_ ”

The gunman’s back was turned, his attention focused solely on the boy who’d interrupted him. There would be no better time! Darting out from under the table, Maki flipped the icepick around, approaching the gunman from behind, swiftly but silently.

“I guess I’ll just have to make an example out of—!”

“Die.”

The gunman’s eyes widened…but it was too late. As one arm wrapped around his head and jerking it to the side, Maki mercilessly drove the icepick deep into his neck, angled downward. The moment it sank in, the gunman immediately dropped Kato, who fell to the floor, still gasping for breath. Maki continued to push the slender pick deep into his body…until she felt resistance, the point tapping against his spinal cord. So she pushed harder…a snapping noise sounding as the icepick was buried all the way up to the handle into his neck.

Frantically, and fruitlessly, the gunman tried to reach behind and grab at her, but it was too late. Withing moments, his arms fell to his sides, his body growing cold and slacking against her own, the only thing keeping him upright. Then, with one swift jerk, Maki retracted the icepick…and released him, watching as his body slid down crumpled to the ground.

By the time Maki looked at his face, the light in his eyes had already disappeared. He’d never know who it was that killed him…a grim satisfaction for Maki. She didn’t want to him know…that’d been killed by a Danganronpa survivor. He probably would have liked that, and he didn’t deserve it.

Letting out a deep breath, Maki dropped the icepick and moved over to Kato. The boy was only just getting the hang of breathing again when she approached.

“Kato, are you alright?” she asked calmly, trying not to frighten him.

She wasn’t successful, however, because the instant he saw her, his eyes widened, and he let out a startled yelp. Not that she blamed him, he’d just been attacked and nearly killed. Even though she’d saved him, he was probably still in shock. Figuring it might be a minute or two before he calmed down, Maki decided it was best to tend to everyone else.

Glancing over to Rena, who stared at her with teary eyes, she smiled softly and said, “I’m glad that your safe, Rena.”

The little girl sniffled and then abruptly started bawling fresh tears. Poor thing, having to go through such an ordeal. It was probably best to let her cry it out for now. She needed to check on the other children.

Most of the children were still crying, huddled together in small groups all around her. Fortunately, none of them seemed to be injured, at least not physically. She knew the mental scars from what happened today would take weeks…months…even _years_ to heal. In all honestly, maybe they never would. Maki couldn’t forgive that bastard for doing this to them.

Robbing children of their innocence was…unforgivable!

Having made sure the children weren’t harmed, Maki made her way over to Yuka. Along the way, she noticed something strange. Whenever one of the children glanced her way, they immediately gasped and hide their faces. Poor things…they were probably still scared.

Since she’d been knocked over with the chair, Yuka couldn’t see who it was that came over to her. So when Maki tried to remove the tape on her face, she immediately jerked her head away and started struggling again. It was only when Maki gently laid a hand on face and angled it up to actually see her that Yuka ceased struggling.

The poor girl was a mess. Her left eye couldn’t be opened because of the blood that had leaked into it, which must have stung a lot. Her hair was a mess and the deep gash from the bullet skimming her head would undoubtedly scar and the hair there would probably never grow back. Still, she was alive, and that was enough. Besides, Maki was confident that given time, Yuka would be back to her usual nosy self.

“Hold still,” Maki told her, ripping the tape off her mouth with a swift jerk.

Yuka coughed and sputtered a bit before stammering, “M-Maki…you…you’re…”

“I never left,” she informed her coworker, picking up one of the knives the gunman had brought and using it to free one of Yuka’s hands first. However, before she could finish freeing her, a loud voice echoed from outside the building.

“ **We have the building surrounded! Release the hostages and come out with your hands up or we will be forced to take lethal action!”**

Having freed Yuka’s arm, Maki pressed the blade into her hand before standing up and saying, “I’ll go an explain everything to them.”

As she turned to go, Yuka almost frantically called out, “H-Hold on! Maki, wait!”

Sorry, but she was tired of waiting. All of her patience had been used up hiding and waiting for the right moment to attack. If she had acted just a bit sooner…perhaps Yuka wouldn’t have been injured at all. However, considering the fact that everyone was still alive, she felt satisfied.

More than that though, Maki wanted to get these kids back to their parents as soon as possible. Besides, if she went out and unarmed and explained herself, surely the police would understand, right? They’d seen and heard the gunman, but there wasn’t any reason not to play it safe anyway, just in case.

Unlocking the front door, Maki opened it slightly and held her hand out before shouting, “It’s alright now! We’ve taken care of the gunman!” She waited, hoping for a favorable response. Fortunately, she got one only a few moments later.

**“Alright, come out with your hands in the air and don’t make any sudden moves!”**

Opening the door fully, Maki took a few steps out of the building, hands raised high, when suddenly, Yuka’s frantic voice called out to her again, “Seriously, Maki! You need to wait a second! Don’t go out there like that!”

For a brief instant, Maki became very confused…but then, she saw her hands. Blood…deep crimson staining her hands. She gasped and slowly turned to look at her reflection in the glass window of the daycare. The entire front of her body was stained just as menacingly as her hands…including a large streak across her face. She hadn’t even noticed it…like it was totally natural for it to be there.

Only now did she realize why the children shirked away from her, why Kato had been speechless, and why Rena had cried upon seeing her. In a matter of moments, Maki Harukawa had returned to being the Ultimate Assassin. And now…the children had seen just how bloodstained her hands truly were.

That’s why, as the glass’ reflection showed many armed policemen approaching her, Maki sank to her knees and didn’t resist as they took her into custody.

* * *

**To Be Concluded…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, my beautiful readers! 
> 
> I’m very interested to know what you all thought of this section. It was the hardest to write and was difficult to reproduce after first deleting it. The final part is a bit longer than the others and will be up in a couple days and if you know me by now, you know how it’s gonna end. 
> 
> Regardless, I always appreciate comments/reviews, so let me know what you liked or didn’t like. Thanks for reading and have yourselves a beautiful day! Keep on smiling!


	3. Part 3

“Please be okay! Please be okay!”

Shuichi chanted those words over and over as he ran, completely exhausted, toward Maki’s daycare. He could hear the sirens and saw the red and blue lights flashing as he rounded the corner. Skidding to a halt, his eyes widened as he took in the scene.

Several police cars and swat vans decorated the parking lot. An ambulance, it’s siren also blaring, was parked next to the door leading inside. Relief workers were ushering the children and a young woman, who Shuichi recognized as Maki’s coworker, out into the parking lot and toward the ambulance. At the same time, he saw police officials carting away a large black body bag. A sickening pressure welled in the pit of Shuichi’s stomach, and even though his logical mind told him the bag was far too large for someone of Maki’s size, he couldn’t stop himself from praying that the body bag he saw being lifted into the vehicle wasn’t hers.

“S-Shuichi!”

The detective snapped his head over and saw Himiko running up to him. Her expression was one of utter horror, and her light pink eyes softened as she must have seen the panic in his visage. As she reached him, his arms slapped onto her shoulders.

“W-Where’s Maki?! Is she alright?!”

Himiko flinched from the sudden contact but still answered, “You need to tell your police friends that she’s innocent! They think she’s the one who tried to kill the kids!”

“What?! Why?!” he demanded, shaking her slightly.

“Well…probably because…she’s…she’s covered in blood!” Himiko blurted, unable to find a better way to break it to him.

For a moment, Shuichi couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. All he imagined was a bloodstained Maki…her body torn and tattered, splattered with blood. Upon releasing Himiko, she immediately grabbed his hand and began pulling him toward the waiting officers.

“S-Shuichi! Show them your badge or something!” the red-haired girl shouted, getting a few suspicious glances from the policemen.

Pulling out his consultant ID, the officers checked it and called it in. The wait was agonizing. Himiko kept complaining that it was taking too long, but Shuichi barely heard it. His mind was still racing. He couldn’t see Maki from here. Apparently, Himiko had only gotten a brief glimpse of her as they were shoving her into one of their cars.

Just as he began to wonder if they’d even have a chance to see her before they carted her off, the officers received confirmation and let him through…but only him.

“Nyaa! Why do I have to wait here?!” Himiko whined, but for good reason. Shuichi could see the concern on her face, but there was little he could do. His ID only got him so much clearance.

“I’ll go and check up on Maki. But they may need to take her to the station for…questioning.”

Himiko’s face blanched, his words surreptitiously acting as a warning…for both of them. Normally, that wouldn’t be such a bad situation. Completely normal, in fact…but the three of them _weren’t_ normal. Technically, the three of them were fugitives. They’d been living under false identities ever since escaping the killing game. If the police asked too many questions…things could get complicated really fast.

But that was why Shuichi needed to go and help smooth things over. He wasn’t completely confident that his accomplishments with the local police would afford him much leeway, but it was better than nothing. If nothing else, he had a trump card to play for just this kind of situation.

“Try not to worry so much, we’ll be back soon. I’ll figure something out. I promise,” Shuichi tried to encourage her, and himself, if he was being honest. Although a little bit of color returned to Himiko’s face, she still frowned, reluctantly accepting that there wasn’t much she could do to help.

“…Fine. But you better not come back without her! I won’t forgive you if you don’t!” the former mage half-threatened, or at least he hoped it was only a half-threat!

The small magician could be terrifying in her own right when angered, and both Shuichi and Maki knew it after the whole ‘why are you _sleeping_ in my bed?!’ incident. Still, her concern did make Shuichi feel slightly relieved, enough that he actually smiled at her.

“Right. I promise I’ll bring her back home with me.”

A fragile smile appeared on Himiko’s face as she nodded at him. Giving her a quick hug, he quickly made his way through the police blockade. Glancing back one last time, he saw Himiko holding onto that smile, as if it was the only thing holding her upright.

Sadly, it reminded Shuichi of dark times, both during and after the killing game. It had taken years for them to find some kind of normalcy, for them _not_ to wake up each day with nightmares. And just when they’d finally found the little bit of happiness they’d longed for, this had to happen. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn’t they just live their lives in peace? Was this their fate? To endure one crushing taste of despair after another, over and over until—

“ _No…I won’t let it be like that!_ ” Shuichi swore to himself as he was guided inward. “ _We’ll make it through this…we have to!_ ”

As he approached one of the police vehicles, he finally spotted Maki. Just as Himiko has said, she’d been shoved into the back of the car, but it seems that someone had done them a favor. As Shuichi got closer, the officers opened the door for her and quietly instructed her to get out. It wasn’t until she managed to slide out from inside the car that Shuichi was able to take in her bloodied visage.

Her hands were cuffed, with a detective’s coat placed over her arms to hide them from public sight, a common occurrence. Long streaks of blood splattered across her shirt and face, some of it even in her hair. Her usually bright crimson eyes were dull and lifeless, and it made Shuichi’s heart ache. That is, until she looked up and finally saw Shuichi. Only then did a spark of her usual fire return to her crimson irises, dampened though it was.

“Hey Shuichi—”.

That was all she could utter before he threw his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Only now did Shuichi finally allow himself to breathe, holding onto her, not caring if he bloodied himself by doing so. Even though she couldn’t truly return the embrace, due to her cuffed hands, she eased into his arms, showing she approved. They stayed like that for a few moments before Shuichi forced himself to pull back, quickly wiping away tears from his eyes.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Likewise.”

Shuichi almost laughed at her response. Typical Maki; always concerned with those around her. Taking out his handkerchief, he did his best to wipe away the blood from her face. She groaned a bit but didn’t complain. When he finished, his expression grew stern as he knew what he needed to do next.

“Tell me everything.”

“…Alright.”

* * *

“…And then, I exited the building to explain the situation to the police. And well, you know the rest from there.”

Shuichi sat with her in the back of the police car, currently on its way to the station, listening to her entire account of the event. Despite wanting to interject many times, the detective knew it was best to keep his observations to himself. After all, there were two other officers in the vehicle with them. Shuichi could also tell when Maki was giving less than the full explanation.

She emphasized a few times about getting lucky and avoiding the gunman, but knowing her like he did, it was more her skills as an assassin than luck. Regardless, the main factor he couldn’t comment on was the fact that the attempted murderer was a Danganronpa copycat. Maki also sidestepped around it, merely stating that the gunman ‘seemed to be emulating that canceled reality tv show’.

There was so much he wanted to say to her, but given their situation, he knew it needed to wait until later. Right now, all he could do was offer what little bit of comfort that he could.

“I see. So you had no choice. In order to save those kids and your coworker, you had to take lethal action. It couldn’t have been an easy choice.”

Shuichi chose his words carefully. After all, anything he said _could_ and _would_ be used against him and Maki if the police decided to push it that far. And while it wasn’t likely, he couldn’t discount the possibility. Fortunately, it seemed that Maki completely understood that.

“If there had been another way to make sure those kids wouldn’t be harmed, I would have done it. I’m not proud of what I did…but I did what I had to in order to protect them.”

Shuichi smiled, proud to have such an amazing person as his girlfriend. And even though it was slight, the tiniest hint of a smile tugged at Maki’s lips as well. Even now, she didn’t sacrifice her principles. She too had chosen her words carefully, knowing it was their best chance to resolve this situation as amicably as possible.

Not to mention that, even as they spoke those words, their eyes communicated something different.

“ _I know this wasn’t easy but I’m here for you, Maki._ ”

“ _I know you are…thank you, Shuichi._ ”

Resting his hand atop the coat covering her cuffed hands, the two of them rode to the station in silence after that…secretly plotting how they’d escape this unfair situation.

* * *

“How long will we need to wait here?” Maki genuinely asked as she patiently sat at the interrogation table.

“Hard to say,” Shuichi answered from his spot right next to her. “It could a few minutes or a few hours. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

“At least they were kind enough to offer a change of clothes,” the former assassin commented, her sarcasm unmistakable. She’d been provided with plain gray sweats to change into when she arrived, but they both knew that was the standard uniform given to local inmates.

Knowing they could be being watched, Shuichi forced a chuckle and replied, “I’m sure they didn’t mean anything by it. Besides, they’ll need to examine the blood anyway, just in case.”

“I see.”

Shuichi could tell Maki was doing her best not to be irritated. At the same time, it was obvious that more than a few of the officers viewed her as a criminal. The way she’d been treated until Shuichi arrived proved that much. However, it appeared that Shuichi had more clout than he originally thought. From the moment they called in that he wanted access to this case, it was granted. He thought that, since it directly involved his girlfriend, he wouldn’t be allowed to intervene, but he’d been pleasantly surprised.

Although, it probably had to do with the fact that he still had a bit of a trump card to play. The police had requested his help with a number of cases over the last few years…both above and below board. He knew some of their darkest secrets, and while he’d signed a confidentiality agreement, there were at least a few issues he could legally make public. Granted, he didn’t want it to come to that. He’d lose his job, for starters. He’d never be able to work as a detective again…but honestly, that didn’t matter to him right now.

Glancing over at Maki, he felt his heart sink. She didn’t deserve to be treated like this. Dressed like an inmate and forcibly treated like a criminal. She acted as though it didn’t both her, but behind her eyes, he could see the truth.

What happened today had scarred her. How deeply, he didn’t know quite yet. His eyes flicked down to the ring still adorning her left hand. Miraculously, not a single drop of blood had touched it. She’d removed it while washing her hands but immediately put it back on when finished…which meant so much to him.

It was truly regrettable that such an momentous day…would forever be foreshadowed by this tragedy.

***BZZZZZ***

Both Maki and Shuichi lifted their heads as the door slowly opened, revealing a plainclothes detective and one uniformed officer. Shuichi recognized them immediately.

“Sorry for the trouble, Mr. Okubo,” Shuichi greeted his fellow detective before nodding toward the other officer. “Too bad we had to meet again under these circumstances.”

The detective, a middle-aged man with a pleasant smile, nervously laughed, “Afraid I have to agree with you on that. Seems the only time I ever see you is for a case like this…no offense, Miss.”

“None taken,” Maki answered politely. It wasn’t entirely true, and they all knew it, but that was beside the point. Taking a seat across from them, with the other officer standing nearby, Mr. Okubo folded his hands and let out a deep sigh.

“Now then, Miss Maki Hanazaki, would you care to recount the events of this afternoon?”

Hanazaki, that was the false name Maki had chosen for herself on the forged birth certificate. Although they elected to keep their first names the same, all three of the survivors had chosen different family names. Shuichi had chosen the name, Seijitsuna, while Himiko had chosen, Seikatsu. It wasn’t easy adjusting to new family names, but like everything else, with time and support from each other, it became easier.

Once more, Maki recounted her experience with the gunman. Around halfway through the story, Shuichi couldn’t stop himself from slipping his hand over and grasping her own. She gave a light squeeze back but didn’t falter. She told the exact same story now as she did in the police car, obviously knowing that any change in detail would look suspicious.

As she told the detective about how she impaled the gunman with the icepick, Shuichi couldn’t stop himself from examining her. Her tone didn’t change, and outwardly, she appeared as calm and collected as always…but Shuichi could see it, a deep pain building behind her usually vibrant crimson eyes.

“…and then I was taken into custody.”

Throughout her recounting, Okubo nodded and glanced at some papers from a file he’d brought with him. When she’d finished, the detective pursed his lips and said, “Hmm, sounds about right. Your coworker gave us a similar account…not to mention a piece of her mind. She refused to go to the hospital until you were released from custody. Fortunately, we managed to convince her to go anyway.”

Maki visibly breathed an exasperated sigh and said, “That girl needs to lean to mind her own business…” Despite her comment, she seemed genuinely relieved to hear her coworker was alright.

“Anyway,” Okubo continued, his face settling into a frown. “Let me tell you what should happen right now.”

Immediately on edge due to his change in disposition, Shuichi and Maki listened carefully as the detective spoke.

“Regardless of the circumstances, you have committed a crime, Miss Hanazaki. There are extenuating circumstances, this is true, but according to the law, you are to be processed and await a court date…”

This is exactly what Shuichi worried might happen. If they ‘processed’ Maki through the system, more than likely they’d find out about her forged birth certificate. That would naturally be investigated and sooner or later all three of them would eventually be exposed. Everything they’d worked for, the peaceful life they’d struggled to build for themselves…would vanish, all because some deranged Danganronpa fanboy couldn’t understand that _murder was wrong_!

“ _I guess I have no choice,_ ” Shuichi told himself, mentally preparing to speak up and use his trump card. However, before that could happen…

“Now, let me tell you _what’s actually_ going to happen,” Okubo continued, a slight smirk appearing on his face. “As far as we’re concerned, this is a simple case of self-defense. You and the children were attacked, you retaliated to save the children, the bastard died. Open and shut case. You’re free to go. Now, you’ve experienced some trauma and I am duty bound to recommend you seek therapy but that’s really up to you. Mr. Kanda, if you would?”

“Yes, sir.”

The uniformed officer walked over to Maki, produced a key, and removed her handcuffs. By this point, both Maki and Shuichi were flabbergasted. Maki rubbed her wrists, while Shuichi struggled to find the right words. It seemed that Okubo, smiling widely at them, had expected this and choose to explain.

“Mr. Seijitsuna, I just wanted you to know how grateful our superiors are for all your assistance over the last few years. You’ve helped us on many occasions and gone above and beyond for us time and time again…”

The detective’s smile widened into a grin, a light chuckle escaping him. The implication in his tone did not go unnoticed by Shuichi, however, and he waited for the detective to finish.

“We truly… _appreciate_ your discretion on these matters. And want you to know that we highly value your skills of deductive reasoning. That being said, we hope that you will continue to work with us in the future…on all manner of cases.”

A trade…that’s what this had become. The higher ups truly valued Shuichi’s skills as a detective, and they wanted to keep him in their pocket for as long as possible. If that meant releasing his girlfriend when they should have arrested her, it was a simple choice for them. At the same time, it was also a warning. They obviously knew he had dirt on them, nothing substantial but enough to ruin many careers. Behind every form of law enforcement, injustice ran rampant. It was something Shuichi hated but knew existed…even in his false memories.

As such, he wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and by the looks of things, Maki wasn’t either.

Although surprised, the former assassin didn’t seem perturbed by this arrangement, at least not severely. Her expression showed that she’d undoubtedly have some questions for him once they got home. Which meant that he’d have to explain to her about his trump card, which was now useless, but that was a small price to pay to ensure that she came home with him today.

“I see. Thank you, Mr. Okubo. Please let the higher-ups know that I look forward to working with you all in the future,” Shuichi carefully, putting on a professional demeanor.

“And with that, our business is done here,” Okubo announced with a jovial smile, as if he hadn’t subtly threatened the pair. Regardless, both Shuichi and Maki were grateful for this unexpected turn of events. “Mr. Kanda, if you would show them out please?”

The officer nodded and gestured toward the door. Without another word, Maki and Shuichi were escorted out of the precinct and ushered out of the building. Once outside, the pair finally had felt comfortable enough to talk.

“…I don’t think I’m getting my clothes back,” Maki commented, only slightly disappointed.

“Well…it’s a small price to pay, relatively.” Shuichi tried to encourage her, taking her hand.

Squeezing back, the former assassin sighed and said, “That’s true, I guess. Anyway, let’s go home. I’m eager to get out of these clothes.”

“…Right.”

They hailed a taxi, as the police station was much further from their apartment than Maki’s daycare. The ride home was silent, almost awkward. However, neither of them let go of the other’s hand the entire way.

* * *

“M-Maki Roll!”

The moment they entered their apartment, Himiko bolt toward Maki and latched onto her. Maki couldn’t help but smile as she returned the hug. Shuichi stood by, also smiling, their family finally back together again. It had been a long time since anyone had called her ‘Maki Roll’, mostly because it reminded her of Kaito…but she’d allow it, just for today.

“I was so worried…you can’t scare me like that!” Himiko told her, slightly sobbing into her shirt. “I don’t want to lose…anyone. Not ever again…”

Maki’s heart sank as the smaller girl sobbed. She hadn’t meant to worry her friends with that text, but she should have known better. “Sorry about that, Himiko. I heard you were the one who called the police. Thanks for that. If you hadn’t done that, things might have turned out much worse.”

Finally lifting her tear-stained face, Himiko managed to stop crying and said, “R-Really?”

Giving her a heartfelt smile, Maki answered, “Yes. Definitely.”

“Well good!” Himiko immediately brightened, as if she hadn’t spent the last couple of minutes bawling her eyes out. “As expected, my mystic eye was able to protect you, even from afar! Do you know why?”

“Let me guess,” Maki pretended to be confused before answering, “It’s magic?”

“And don’t you forget it!” the little mage told them; her tears completely dry now. It seemed that Maki had a way with more than just kids, but Shuichi kept that little quip to himself. “Oh, and Shuichi, here’s a reward for keeping your promise!”

Gesturing for him to come closer, he leaned down just as Himiko reached up behind his ear and magically produced a toothbrush from behind it.

“Tada! A new toothbrush!” the little mage announced with all the grace of a showman. Handing it over to him, Shuichi couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the strange gift. At the same time, Maki eyed him quizzically.

“Promise?”

“Oh, right. I promised Himiko I’d bring you home today…but why a toothbrush?” Shuichi pondered, it wasn’t expensive or anything either.

“That’s because an evil spirit came down and used your old one to scrub the toilet while you were at the police station,” Himiko ‘explained’, her smile not at all betraying the implications of her story. “Luckily, you kept your promise, so I was able to banish the dark spirit and get you a new one! My magic is absolute!”

“…Lucky me,” Shuichi muttered, glad that he was able to avoid such a dangerous health hazard. He’d have a conversation about that with Himiko later, but right now, he didn’t have the energy to be mad at her.

Taking off their shoes and heading, Shuichi glanced at the wall clock. It was already past 7pm. They’d spent a few hours at the station and getting home took considerable time too, even with a taxi. No wonder Himiko had been so worried. He just realized that neither of them had contacted her since they went to the police precinct. All of a sudden his ‘punishment’ for possibly breaking the promise almost seemed justified….almost.

“Don’t you worry, I already got dinner for us,” Himiko announced, showing a large box of pizza sitting on the counter.

While Himiko wasn’t necessarily a poor cook, she still retained a bit of her laziness and would often resort to ordering out whenever it was her turn. Maki and Shuichi usually didn’t mind, since she paid for it herself, despite not bringing in as much money as the two of them. Still, the small act of kindness brought smiles to both of their faces.

Just then, a rumbling sound escaped Himiko’s stomach, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she said, “I-It’s only polite to wait until everyone is at the table before eating. So…let’s dig in!”

“You two go ahead. I’m gonna shower first…I really need it,” Maki told them, undoubtedly eager to change out of those jail clothes and really clean up. However, she paused before going and stepped closer to Shuichi, whispering, “I…know we had planned to shower together but right now…I’d rather just get cleaned off.”

“Oh right,” Shuichi remembered, having not even thought of that given everything that happened. It had been a long and difficult day for her, she probably wanted a little space. Wanting to prove that it really was okay, Shuichi answered, “Of course, I understand. Well, if you need anything, I’ll be right outside.”

“Thanks…really,” Maki told him, before heading down the hallway and into the bathroom.

After she was gone, Shuichi felt a tug on his sleeve. Glancing over her found Himiko staring up at him with a concerned expression. “Is…she gonna be okay?”

Honestly, Shuichi wasn’t sure yet. He wanted to believe that Maki would bounce back from this, just like she always had. After all, she was a lot stronger than most people. And so, deciding to hold onto that ideal, Shuichi patted the former mage’s head tenderly and smiled.

“Yeah…I think so. It’s gonna take some time…but I’m sure she’ll be okay.”

Himiko’s fragile smile returned, nodding without saying another word. Sadly, neither of them noticed that the door to the bathroom was slightly ajar. A moment later, Maki quietly closed the door, a deep frown settling on her face.

* * *

**_-A Few Days Later-_ **

“I’m home!”

Shuichi entered their apartment, having finally gone back to work for the first time in three days. Okubo told him he wanted to give him some extra time off because of the incident. Whether out of genuine concern or professionalism, he couldn’t say. Either way, things weren’t that busy today and so he’d left early, it wasn’t even 3pm yet. Himiko had messaged him saying she’d be working a last-minute birthday party for her magic act, so she’d be missing dinner. That’s why, when he announced his arrival, he was surprised when someone answered.

“Living room.”

That was Maki’s voice. Which was strange, because usually she wasn’t home until after 4 or 5pm. Seeing similarities, Shuichi’s mind couldn’t help but briefly flash back to the day he and Maki had decided to pursue a ‘real relationship’. He even briefly wondered if he’d find her sprawled out on the couch, naked and waiting for him. However, in the back of his mind, he knew something like that wasn’t likely to happen…not right now.

Maki had been somewhat distant the last few days, not that he didn’t expect that, given what happened. She was still affectionate, or at least as affectionate as Maki usually was, but there was a newfound pain lurking behind her eyes…one that made Shuichi worry more and more each day.

Maki was a strong girl, probably the most strong-willed person he’d ever met, but she was still human, the same as everyone else. Everyone had a breaking point, and sadly, this was probably hers. It made sense, and that’s why Shuichi wanted to give her some space.

However, she’d been acting especially weird since she’d gone back to work yesterday. She come home early, barely said a word during dinner and went to bed early. She might be having trouble at work because of what happened, but Shuichi didn’t know the right way to ask her about it. At least…until now.

As he entered the living room, he saw Maki, dressed in her workout clothes, sitting on the couch, newspaper in hand. Her face was scrunched up and even from here, Shuichi could see various circles on the “Help Wanted” section of the paper.

With a sinking feeling forming in the pit of his stomach, Shuichi summoned his courage and asked, “Hey, Maki…shouldn’t you be at work right now? Or did they send you home early or something?”

Purposefully ignoring the evidence in front of him, the detective instead chose to wait for her answer. Maki must have known she couldn’t hide this from him, because she decided to be straight with him.

“I…can’t go back there anymore…”

Even having suspected that, it hurt Shuichi to hear. “But…why though? Don’t tell me you got fired?”

Lowering her gaze, Maki answered, “Apparently, some of the kids’ parents signed a petition to have me removed. They said they didn’t want a murderer watching over their kids.”

Shuichi gasped as she spoke, but not because of what he heard her say. She was acting almost…nonchalantly about it. Like she didn’t care that she’d just lost the only job that made her feel proud of herself! She’d been working there for almost three years and yet…she almost seemed eager to get away from it.

But why? Shouldn’t it hurt more? From what he could see, she wasn’t that perturbed by this outcome. But that didn’t make sense. No matter how much she complained, Maki _loved_ those kids! She’d momentarily returned to her assassin lifestyle in order to save them…so why didn’t she seem upset by it?! This explained her behavior last night but then…why didn’t she talk to him about it?

Did she…not want him to know? Why? He knew that she trusted him. That she could talk to him about anything. So then…why did she feel the need to, even in this small way, hide the truth from him?

“…ichi. Earth to Shuichi. Are you listening?” Maki’s voice suddenly penetrated his thoughts, he hadn’t even noticed that she’d stood up and moved over to him.

“Oh, sorry,” he apologized, realizing how rude he’d just been. “I guess I’m…just in shock. I’m so sorry, Maki.”

He quickly embraced her, and she hugged him back. They stayed like that for a minute before pulling back. Sniffing a bit, Shuichi’s nose detected a slightly smelly odor.

Seeing that he’d noticed, Maki gently pushed him away and said, “I-I finished exercising and got right to job hunting…so I haven’t showered yet. I…think I’ll do that.”

It was kind of funny, seeing Maki embarrassed by something like that. But it did make Shuichi smile to see her slightly flustered. “Alright. Need any help _washing your back_?”

He realized that trying to be assertive wasn’t really his thing, but every so often, it just felt right. Thus, his suggestive comment. Maki paused, seeming to genuinely consider the option. However, ultimately, she shook her head. “Not…this time. But soon. I promise.”

For a moment, Shuichi completely forgot about her strange behavior. Even though it was slight, the fact that she was opening back up to him was encouraging. They both knew it would take some time, but Maki would bounce back from this, slowly but surely. This reminder of the pain they’d experienced during the killing game would eventually fade, they just had to work at it together. Just like they always had…

“I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it,” Shuichi chided her, leaning in and planting a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll get dinner started. It’s my turn anyway.” 

“Thanks,” she told him, flashing him a gentle smile.

With that, Maki made her way toward the bathroom, the sounds of the shower running only a few moments after. Shuichi smiled to himself and was just about to head for the kitchen when he heard it.

***BZZZ*BZZZ*BZZZ*BZZZ***

Glancing around, he noticed that Maki had left her phone on the coffee table. It seemed that she was getting a call. Normally, Shuichi would just let it ring. After all, it wasn’t his phone, he didn’t have any right to answer it. However, he just so happened to read the name that popped up on the screen:

**YUKA**

That was Maki’s coworker’s name, the one who got injured during the incident. From what he recalled; she hadn’t gone back to work yet, still recovering from her injuries. Was she calling because of Maki being fired? Or could it be something else…something more important?

Shuichi was torn. He didn’t want to violate Maki’s privacy by answering her phone. But if it truly was an emergency, then it was best to take the call and apologize later. After a bit of mental debate, the detective decided it was best to apologize if his concern ended up upsetting Maki.

Besides, it would only take a minute, just take a message and hang up. Short and simple.

Picking up the phone, Shuichi flipped it open and said, “Hello, this is Maki’s phone.”

“ _Oh…uh, hello! My name is Yuka. I’m looking for Maki. Wait…are you the fabled boyfriend Maki practically refuses to talk about?_ ”

‘Fabled boyfriend’? Was Maki really that secretive about—oh wait, it’s Maki, of course she was. As one would expect, Maki was very personal person. She played things close to the chest. Frankly, it surprised Shuichi that his girlfriend would have mentioned him at all! Then again, considering how nosy Maki had told him Yuka was, she probably wore Maki down until she eventually got the info out of her.

“Uh, yeah…this is Shuichi. It’s nice to meet, kinda.”

“ _Nice to meet you kinda, too! I keep telling Maki that I’d like to formally meet you, but she always tells me ‘no’. I’m super jealous she found such a great boyfriend, or it is fiancé now?_ ”

Even though this was the first time he’d spoken to Yuka, he could definitely see why Maki opened up to her…even if only a little. Her openness and willingness to get right to the heart of matter was…intimidating, but also obviously came from the heart. Even if she had a habit of embarrassing people.

“Uh well…I guess you could say that, haha…” he answered, almost nervously.

Truth be told, with everything that happened on that day, the two of them hadn’t really defined that part of their relationship yet. The ring was a symbol that he wanted to be with her…but they both knew that marriage probably wasn’t their thing. Maybe, if they both really wanted to and found a way, they would. But right now, what really mattered was that they cared for each other.

“ _Oh come on, try to sound more confident! Maki’s a great girl and she deserves the best! Speaking of which, is she there right now? I kinda wanna talk to her about work._ ”

…Well that certainly was a huge shift in conversation. Shuichi didn’t want to talk about the subject behind Maki’s back but at the same time, those lingering questions from before suddenly popped up in his mind. And with Yuka here to answer him, it was the perfect chance to have them answered. And so, no matter how hard he tried to stop himself, his desire to seek out the truth got the better of him.

“Yeah, I heard she got fired. Is it true that a lot of parents signed a petition to have her removed?”

“ _…What are you talking about? Maki didn’t get fired. She quit._ ”

…

…

…

“…What?”

Shuichi’s entire world began to spin as all the dots connected. Maki’s lack of sadness for ‘losing’ her job. The sudden willingness to be more physical with Shuichi again. The fact that being separated from those kids would kill her inside and yet…she was willing doing it. With that last piece of information, Shuichi was finally able to see the truth…and he almost wished he hadn’t.

Meanwhile, after a few moments of silence, Yuka finally spoke up again.

“ _Uh, I mean, the petition thing really did happen, but the Boss tore it up! Told the parents that if they didn’t want their kids there because she employed Maki, then they could leave…some of them did! But then, out of nowhere, Maki up and quit! I was calling because the Boss just told me about it, and I wanted to give her a piece of my mind…Hello? Shuichi? Are you there?..._ ”

***Click***

Shuichi snapped the phone shut. He’d apologize to Yuka later. Right now, he needed answers from Maki. And, as fate would have it, the bathroom door opened and out she came, wearing only a towel. Her long hair had been bunched up with another tower, it would take time to dry, and she was headed for their room. He thought about confronting her now…but instead, he waited.

A few minutes later, she came out of their room, dressed in comfortable evening clothes, her long hair flowing down her back. Walking into the living room, she saw Shuichi standing there…holding her phone. Before she could say a word, he spoke up.

“Maki…why didn’t you tell me the truth?” His voice was strained…almost hurt. He was trying to hide it but despite his best efforts, it came out.

“…What are you talking about?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, obviously confused.

“Your phone was ringing while you were in the bathroom,” Shuichi continued, doing his best to stay calm. Hearing that, Maki immediately scowled and glared at him, but allowed him to continue, “I saw that I was Yuka so I answered it, thinking it could be an emergency. She told me…you quit your job.”

Maki’s scowl deepened, but her glare lessened. She’d been caught and she knew it.

“…So?”

Caught off guard by her abrasive attitude, Shuichi had to fight the surprise that threatened to overwhelm him. “So…why didn’t you just tell me?” he insisted, his hands balling into fists. “I thought…I thought you trusted me.”

Now it was Maki’s turn to be caught unaware. A look of hurt crossed her eyes but quickly vanished as her features hardened. “I…I didn’t lie to you. I can’t go back to work there…because I quit. That’s the truth.”

“…But not the whole truth…is it?”

The words came out of him before he’d even realized it. And the instant they did, Maki’s expression darkened. He was doing it again…the same thing he’d done during the class trials…the same thing he’d done to force them both into accepting their true feelings…and even though it often ended up for the better, he couldn’t deny that it hurt sometimes.

His damned inability _not_ to pursue the truth was one of his greatest qualities, but sometimes caused him great pain. He wanted the full truth…he needed it! If he was going to help Maki with this issue then he couldn’t be silent and just let things go on…especially now that he’d learned the truth.

And so, despite how angry she must be with him right now…he decided that once again, it was time to pursue the truth.

“Maki…Please, tell me the real reason you quit your job—”.

“Do you wanna die?!”

And there it was…her usual catchphrase, or so it used to be. It had been _months_ since she’d said those words to him. The closer the two of them became, the less and less Maki used those words on him. It had gotten to the point where…Shuichi honestly wondered if he’d ever hear them again.

And now that he had…he wished he hadn’t. Those words were a safety mechanism for Maki, a means of pushing people away. This reaction was proof that she didn’t want him getting any closer to the truth…and that hurt him, almost more than he could bear.

A few agonizing moments of silence dug into both of them. Shuichi averted his gaze from her, unsure of how to continue, a dull ache forming deep in his chest. Meanwhile, Maki’s eyes were downcast, staring at the floor angrily enough one might think it would burn a whole through it.

Then, she suddenly snapped her gaze up, her eyes glowing a fiery crimson.

“You think it’s fair to question me…after violating my privacy like that?” Marching over, she snatched her phone from his hand. A look of shame crossed his face as he met her gaze. Staring into his eyes, her voice low as she seethed, “Since you’re the Ultimate Detective, why don’t _you_ tell _me_? You seem to already have an idea, right?”

This was the first time since the killing game that he’d been called by his Ultimate title. It was a cheap shot, and they both knew it. At the same time, Shuichi couldn’t blame her for it. He’s the one who brought all this up, after all.

It figured…even now, when she was absolutely furious with him, she could read him like a book. He’d put it together a while ago, on the day of the incident. He just…didn’t have the courage to voice it. Then again, it wasn’t exactly something he could just bring up out of nowhere. But now, as she glared at him, demanding to know his thoughts on the matter, he had no excuse not to answer her.

Taking a deep breath, Shuichi laid out all the facts in his mind as he spoke.

“Killing that man in front of those kids obviously deeply affected you. But why is that? You’re the Ultimate Assassin. You’ve assassinated a large number of targets over the years, so why does this one bother you?”

He paused, waiting for her reaction. There was none. She stood there, listening intently, her visage mostly stoic. At the same time, they both knew he wasn’t finished, so he continued.

“Because, unlike all the others, this is the first time you’ve ever _really_ taken a human life! Sure, in your ‘memories’, your hands are completely stained with blood, but since that was your ‘backstory’…this is the first time you’ve actually committed murder. I’m guessing that the weight of that slowly set in and because of that, you don’t feel qualified to work at the daycare anymore. But Maki, just because this was your first real kill doesn’t mean—”.

“No…that’s wrong.”

Shuichi gasped, completely falling silent. This was the first time _those specific words_ had been used…against him! They had a strange kind of power, one that he only now realized. Perhaps it was leftover brainwashing from the killing game, but the instant he heard those words, his thoughts jumbled, and he was unable to think straight. At the same time…more than likely, it was because of the way Maki was staring at him.

Unlike before, her expression wasn’t that of anger or frustration. It was…sadness. Shuichi recognized that expression, and it pained him to identify it. Maki’s eyes had returned to the way they’d been when they first met…when she held no feelings of trust or faith in anyone, not even herself. All of the walls that he and Kaito had torn down…were suddenly all back up.

Maki Harukawa…had closed herself off from everyone…once again.

“Shuichi…your deductive reasoning is sound…but sadly, you completely missed the mark. I…don’t regret my decision. If I had the chance to do it over again, I wouldn’t have done anything differently. But that doesn’t matter now…”

Her voice was firm, even though her visage was stoic. She meant every…single… _painful_ word that came out of her mouth. Rooted in place, unable to respond or even move, Shuichi was her captive audience.

“Those children… I took something from them…something that no one has the right to take. I stole their innocence from them. I _murdered_ someone, right before their eyes. It doesn’t matter that I did it to protect them. I…didn’t even realize I was covered in blood…until I was being arrested. It felt…so natural…like it was part of who I am. For me…killing is as easy as breathing. Someone like that…has no right to take care of children…so I quit.”

As she finished, Maki finally averted her gaze from him, turning her back on him. Only then did Shuichi feel his ability to move return; he’s not even sure he was really breathing until now! Taking in several deep breaths, the detective tried to compile everything he’d been told in his mind but failed. He’d gotten so close to the mark but missed it…and now the guilt of his own arrogance plagued him.

In the midst of beating himself up, Maki’s voice cut in, “I need to be alone right now. Don’t bother making dinner for me.”

As she started to move away, Shuichi instinctively grabbed her hand. “Wait, Maki! I’m—”

* **BAM***

Like a bolt out of the blue, Maki’s elbow collided with the side of Shuichi’s head. Losing his grip on her, Shuichi was flung to the side, landing on his face and skidding a few inches on the carpet. His face burned from the friction and his vision swam as he struggled to get up. Rolling onto his back, his vision cleared up enough for him to see Maki staring down at him…pure horror on her face.

It was an accident…he knew that. Maki’s instincts were still sharp, especially after what she’d gone through the other day. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem as though Maki saw it that way. Her horrified expression quickly faded, replaced by a pained scowl. Staring down at him, she looked as though she was trying to find the right words…but ended up staying silent.

“M-Maki…it’s okay,” he tried to reassure her, slowly picking himself back up. “I know you didn’t—”.

“Stop…don’t say another word,” Maki interrupted, holding up her hand as emphasis. “You…deserve better than this.”

Her voice was calm…almost unnervingly so. So much so that it took Shuichi a moment to realize that it was her left hand she’d thrust forward, and he suddenly felt a pit in his stomach. Slowly, her delicate fingers reached up and slipped the beautiful ruby ring from her finger. He watched with bated breath as she turned around, walked to the kitchen counter, and set it down.

Without another word…without so much as a glance his way, Maki marched down the hall to her room…her old room…and shut herself inside.

Now…alone and heartbroken…all that Shuichi was left with were his thoughts.

Why…? Why did he _insist_ on uncovering the truth?! No, that wasn’t it. It wasn’t the pursuit of the truth that he’d been after. Only now, as he sat on the floor, head throbbing from the fresh strike, did he see the real truth.

Shuichi had been angry…angry and hurt that Maki seemingly didn’t trust him. When, in the end, it was probably the opposite. Maki was the type of person who didn’t like to worry others. She knew quitting her job so suddenly would be startling…so she was probably waiting for the right moment to tell him. But then…he’d gone and forced the truth out of her…like he always did.

“The truth…can hurt,” he said aloud, rubbing his temple tenderly. “Why…didn’t I see it before?”

Instead of asking her about it, he’d just turned on his deductive skills and tried to deduce how she was feeling without even talking to her! How could he be so stupid?!

All the evidence had been there…but he’d ignored it. Maki wasn’t the type of person to regret her actions…ever! Not to mention that, even if their memories were fake, they’d decided that it didn’t matter, because those memories made them who they were now. But…he’d completely forgotten all that, convinced that his deduction was correct and that if he simply pursued it as the truth…then that would be enough…but it wasn’t.

And now, instead of trying to help her, all he’d done is push Maki further back into a corner! He wanted to punch himself for being so stupid! He’d promised to trust her, but in the end, he hadn’t! He should have waited for her to open up to him…trusted her that she would! And while it didn’t justify the fact that she hadn’t been completely honest with him, the truth was that she hadn’t actually lied…he’d just become upset because she hadn’t told him ‘the whole truth’…and now he saw why.

He, Shuichi Saihara, was the one who lacked trust. His lack of trust drove Maki away…and it broke his heart. He had to fix it…but how? As he stood up, he noticed something on the ground near where Maki had been standing.

It was her cellphone and it gave him a wonderful idea…

* * *

**_-The Next Morning-_ **

“…Dammit…why did I do that?” Maki questioned herself as she sat on the couch, angry that she’d missed Shuichi. Since she didn’t have a clock in her old room, she didn’t know what time it was when she eventually got up, and Shuichi had already left for work.

She’d wanted to apologize…for hitting him. She realized she never actually said it. But now she’d have to wait until he came back from work. And the wait was agonizing.

Himiko hadn’t come out of her room all day. Maybe the former mage could sense her anxiety and was staying away? She didn’t look it, but Himiko could be very sensitive and intuitive when she wasn’t being lazy. Either way, Maki hadn’t seen her yet, despite it being almost noon. Maybe she was still sleeping? Himiko must have gotten home quite late from her last-minute magic show, sleep probably came easy to her…Maki wished she could say the same.

Maki hadn’t slept well last night, or rather, she slept hardly at all. She wanted to take it all back, she wanted to apologize to Shuichi…she wanted her happiness back. Even if she didn’t deserve it, she _wanted it_. Even after the way she’d treated him, even after she’d kept the truth from him, even after she’d _hit_ him. She still…wanted to make things right…somehow. She didn’t know exactly but…she’d come too far to throw it all away…

“It’s not…necessarily love but…it’s close to it.”

Those words that Shuichi spoke to her over a year ago remained with her. Love was…complicated and she didn’t fully understand it. But what she did understand, was that she genuinely cared for Shuichi…and he deserved the chance to talk about this. But instead, she’d run away…just like always.

The beautiful ring Shuichi had given her was still on the counter…she couldn’t bring herself to touch it right now. She wanted to…she wanted to slip it back on and never take it off…but she’d already discarded it. In a fit of self-hatred, she’d rejected the only thing she’d really wanted for herself. She felt so ashamed…she’d fallen back on her instincts rather than trying to fix things herself…just like always.

Even though it was only one night…she missed sleeping next to Shuichi. When she awoke in her old room, lying atop her bed, not even bothering to cover herself up, she instinctively found herself reaching out for him…but he wasn’t there. Of course he wasn’t…she’d blocked him out…just like always.

Maki wanted to kick herself. She’d just _expected_ Shuichi to understand her plight without her saying a word. ‘He was the Ultimate Detective,’ she’d thought, ‘Surely he can figure it out.’ How thoughtless of her. She’d gotten so used to him instinctively understanding her, that she’d forgotten that he wasn’t omnipotent. He made mistakes, just like anyone else. And instead of trying to help him understand, she chose to condemn his lack of understanding…just like always.

Why did this happen? Only a few weeks ago…she’d been planning their anniversary without a care in the world. So why…? Why had that lowly son of a bitch come to her daycare and ruined her life?! Her hand’s clenched into fists, nails digging into her palms. She wanted to put all the blame on that bastard…the gunman who’d single-handedly destroyed her life…but that wouldn’t solve anything. Because she realized that, even though he’d been the catalyst, in the end, it was her own actions that led to her destroying herself…just like always.

Just like always…Just like always…Just like always…Just like always…Just like always…Just like always…Just like always…Just like always…Just like always…Just like always…Just like always…Just like always…Just like always…Just like always…Just like always… Just like always…

…Maybe…she really didn’t deserve happiness after all…

Someone like her…the Ultimate Assassin…settling down and having a real family…the very notion was laughable. No matter how hard she tried…no matter how much she wanted it…no matter how hard she worked to be able to truly love someone…she would always be…a monster…a merciless killer…an assassin.

It was a part of her she couldn’t escape, no matter how much she wished she could.

It was better that she stayed away from those kids at the daycare. She didn’t want them to end up like her. It would be her last act of kindness for them. Because no matter how much she denied it…she _loved_ those kids. And she’d do _anything_ to protect them…even if that meant never seeing them again—

***Ding*Dong***

Immediately sitting up, the former assassin was instantly on edge. No one _ever_ rang their doorbell, not since she’d scared away any and all door-to-door salesman that dared to interrupt her days off. Word got around fast, and ever since; they’d enjoyed a pester free apartment…at least until today.

Maki wasn’t in the mood to answer, but she knew that if she didn’t do something soon—

***Ding*Dong***

_That_ would happen. Salesmen were so persistent. If she left them alone, they might think it was _okay to come back_ and she wouldn’t have that. She really wasn’t in the mood to deal with this, but it usually didn’t take much to scare these kinds of people away…she was really good at it…after all.

Swinging her legs over and forcing herself up, Maki trudged over to the door and peered through the eyehole. It was blocked…those damn salesmen, did they have no decency? She could hear muffled voices, at least two of them. Just great…did they travel in packs now or something? It almost sounded like there was a while army out there. Whatever, they’d be dealt with soon enough. Reaching a hand toward the door handle, the former assassin mustered the most fearsome glare she could and swung it open.

What greeted her was a sight she’d never expected.

“SURPRISE!”

…

…

“Wha…?” was all she could utter at the sight before her.

Standing just outside her doorway, crowding just beyond the threshold…were as many as 10 of the daycare kids, plus Yuka! Despite the bandages around her head, and a medical eyepatch over her left eye, Yuka seemed as jubilant and nosy as ever, grinning knowingly as Maki’s face flushed. Flabbergasted, Maki could only stammer as she took in the faces of the kids she’d missed so much. Among them, smiling brightly up at her, were Kato and Rena.

Finally able to regain her wits, Maki stared at her recovering coworker and said, “Y-Yuka…and all you kids! What are you doing here?! Shouldn’t you be at the daycare right now?!”

“We came to see you, Miss Maki!” Kato excitedly announced, his face beaming.

“Yup! We really miss you!” Rena told her, seemingly just as excited.

“We’re on what you’d call, a field trip. And don’t worry, the Boss ‘okayed’ it!” Yuka happily explained, smiling as brightly as always. “But it wasn’t easy to corral all these kids! I needed a bit of help from some new friends!”

Gesturing to her left, Maki peeked her head out the door and quietly gasped. Behind the mass of children outside her door, were Himiko and Shuichi! Upon seeing Shuichi again, she quickly averted her gaze. This was _definitely not_ how she’d planned to see him again! At least now Himiko’s silence made sense, she hadn’t even been there!

Before she could say any more, Yuka suddenly shouted, “Okay, kids! Are you ready?!”

Apparently this was some sort of signaling for the children, because almost immediately they quieted down and turned to face Maki. Then, as one, the entire group of kids shouted:

“Don’t Leave Us, Miss Maki!”

Almost immediately afterward, chaos ensured, as it usually did with children. Each of them began calling out to her, telling her come back, calling her their hero, telling them how much they missed her. As the gaggle of children begged her to stay…something broke deep within Maki’s soul. The children that she’d tainted…the children she had been willing to die for…were begging her not to go. It was almost more than she could bear.

Despite how hard she tried, tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Quickly wiping them away, she felt her face flush as the children began to crowd around her, tugging her down to try and hug her.

Overwhelmed by the children, in a state of shock, and emotionally vulnerable, it was the worst time for Yuka to ask, “So…can we come in?”

* * *

“How are your injuries healing?” Maki asked, handing Yuka a fresh cup of tea as she sat on the couch. Taking a seat beside her coworker, she watched as Yuka tenderly rubbed the side of her head and adjusted her medical eyepatch.

“Pretty well actually. It’s not nearly as bad as it looks. Doctor says I won’t suffer vision loss and my hair just might grow back! But forget about that! I wanted to say that you’ve got a nice place! How much is rent?” Yuka asked, sipping her tea while getting comfortable.

Sighing deeply, Maki frowned angrily as her home was overtaken by the multitude of children.

Himiko, who was barely taller than most of the kids, was currently putting on her magic show for them. Meanwhile, Shuichi was busy in the kitchen, preparing snacks for the hungry horde. The kids ‘ooh-ed’ and ‘ahh-ed’ at the magic tricks, thoroughly distracted, giving Yuka the time she needed to ‘visit’ with Maki.

“More expensive than you’d think,” Maki bluntly answered before diving into the heart of the matter. “Why are you here Yuka? Shouldn’t you be resting? You obviously haven’t fully healed yet.”

Raising her only visible eyebrow, Yuka simply answered, “I’m here to convince you not to quit. Isn’t that obvious?”

Maki couldn’t help the exhausted sigh that followed. “I’m not going back. Besides, I read the petition. Over half of the parents pulled their kids out of our program because of what happened.”

“Well yeah but look at how many stayed!” Yuka insisted, gesturing toward the children currently wondering if Himiko really _could_ pull a rabbit out of her witch hat. “And all the parents of these kids think you’re a hero for saving them! That count’s a lot more in my book!”

“You know that’s not the point,” Maki quietly countered, glaring at her former coworker. “Listen Yuka, you were there…you saw what I did. Someone like me…doesn’t deserve to—”.

“ _Excuse you!_ Were you about to say you _don’t deserve_ to work with kids?!” Yuka cut her off, almost sounding offended.

Frankly, Maki was stunned. It was the first time Yuka had ever taken that kind of tone with her. She looked…genuinely upset too! The fact that Yuka could even make such a disapproving expression completely changed Maki’s opinion about her.

Regardless, she wouldn’t let that deter her. She’d made her choice and she wouldn’t let anyone stop her. This was in the best interest of the children, after all.

“I’m a killer, Yuka. I murdered that man in cold blood—”.

“If I’d of had the chance, I would have too.” Yuka interrupted her again, her eyes deadly serious. Taking another sip of tea, she finished, “Hell, I would have beaten him to death with my bare hands…and enjoyed every second of it.”

Honestly, Maki didn’t doubt that statement. Anyone that worked with children would die defending them. Yuka may appear laid back, but the courage she displayed while dealing with the gunman had proved that she meant every single word. But again, that wasn’t the point. Yuka…didn’t understand Maki’s position. She needed to make that abundantly clear.

Cradling her own teacup, she made the choice to reveal something personal…something she never imagined have to do. It would undoubtedly scare Yuka away, and as much as she didn’t _want_ to do that, it needed to be done. For both hers and Yuka’s sake.

“I get what you’re saying, Yuka. I really do, but it’s…more complicated than that.” Maki knew that the best way to convince her former coworker was to lay it out straight, so she did just that. “I…have a history of violent crimes. This…isn’t the first time I’ve killed someone…in fact, I’ve lost count of how many people I’ve killed—”.

“I know,” Yuka said plainly. “You’re Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Assassin, after all.”

…

…

…

Maki lost her grip on her teacup, its contents spilling on the floor. Fortunately, due to the carpeted flooring, the cup didn’t break, but that was the least of her concerns. Shock completely overtook the former assassin as Yuka immediately began grabbing napkins and cleaning up the mess.

“Everything alright?” Shuichi called from the kitchen, peering out to see what had happened.

“Yup! Just fine! Had a little spill, that’s all!” Yuka reassured him, easily cleaning up the mess she’d unintentionally caused. Once she felt she’d done enough, Yuka smiled awkwardly at a still dazed Maki.

It took nearly an entire minute before Maki’s thoughts caught up with her, and even then she was still reeling.

Yuka…knew who she was? Who they _all_ really were? Since when? And for how long? Why hadn’t she said anything about it? Why was she just sitting on this information? Did the government know where they were? Did Team Danganronpa? How deep did this go? Did their boss know?

“Wow…you really thought I didn’t know, didn’t you?” she said nervously, feeling a little embarrassed. Rubbing the back of her head, she continued, “I mean…it was kind of obvious. You look, act, and speak just like you did when you were on TV. You even still use the same catchphrase.”

With all that laid out in front of her…it did seem rather obvious. But then, why hadn’t anyone recognized them up until now? Or maybe they had…and just left them alone? But if that was the case, why?! Maki and her fellow survivors were practically fugitives! News of their survival would undoubtedly make national, if not world-wide headlines! If someone had figured them out, shouldn’t the world know about it by now?!

Nothing made sense anymore! Her entire world was crumbling around her…for the second time! Once during the killing game was bad enough, but it was even more confusing now!

“ _Focus. I need to focus. Now isn’t the time to panic,_ ” Maki told herself, trying to organize her thoughts. “ _For now, I need to see how deep this goes…_ ”

As shameful as it was to admit, Maki was starting to fall back onto her instincts again. If Yuka knew who she was, it was possible everyone who worked at the daycare did. And if any of their information got leaked online…it would completely upend the fragile existence she, Shuichi, and Himiko barely held on to. If that was the case…she may need to silence them…permanently.

She didn’t want to…in fact the very idea made her stomach churn. But right now, all she could think about was keeping Shuichi and Himiko safe. She’d pay any price, kill whoever she needed to, if it meant keeping them out of harm’s way. Even if…even…if…that meant she needed to…kill…to…kill…

“ _Yuka…I…I couldn’t…I wouldn’t!_ ” Squeezing her eyes shut, Maki suppressed a groan. “ _She’s…been through enough. But…if it’ll keep Himiko…and Shuichi safe…then…then…!_ ”

Just as she felt her heart about to burst, a pair of arms wrapped around her head. Startled, but frozen in place, Maki gasped as her head was gently pulled into Yuka chest.

“You look like you could use a hug,” Yuka told her, squeezing her tightly to her bosom.

Unintentionally, Maki inhaled, breathing in Yuka’s scent…she smelled like wildflowers. It was…calming. She took another deep breath, allowing herself to take just a brief moment of rest.

As she did, she suddenly remembered why she enjoyed Yuka’s company. Out of all their coworkers, Yuka was the only one who really went out of her way to befriend her. In more ways than one…Yuka reminded her of her friend from the orphanage, the one she’d traded places with to become an assassin.

Even if those memories were false…that person seemed too real to forget. And now, being held like this, it was as if…her old friend had come back to her. Maki knew it was a stupid thought, but right now, she didn’t care.

Easing into the embrace, for the first time in so many years…Maki let her guard down and just breathed…in and out…in…and out. Sadly, after just a few breaths, she felt the uncontrollable urge to push away. Her instincts were too strong to ignore, and so, as difficult as it was, Maki gently pushed herself away from Yuka.

After a few moments of tense silence, Yuka nervously began to chatter.

“I’m sorry…I should’ve found a better way to tell you. I didn’t mean to freak you out,” she confessed, smoothing back loose strands of hair as she spoke. “I’ve…actually been meaning to talk to you about it for a while now. Ya see…I _hated_ Danganronpa. The very idea of it…real people signing up to kill themselves…erasing their own memories and becoming different people, just to kill each other…it sickened me.”

“It sickened me too,” Maki concurred, suppressing the memories that tried to flood her mind.

“Yeah, I don’t doubt it,” Yuka agreed, settling back into her seat. “Anyway, I never used to watch the show. But then, a friend of mine told me about the finale of Season 53. She told me that the show was being canceled, that people had finally spoken up about how fucked up the show was!”

“Trust me…I remember.”

Maki had lived through it. She could still see the cacophony of messages, floating around her. Some supporting the show, and other demanding it to stop. And while it was heartfelt that so many people were convinced because of Shuichi’s words and actions, all she remembered during that time was being vengeful.

By not voting and allowing themselves to die, they chose to get back at Team Danganronpa the only way they could. But then, miraculously they survived. Sadly…Keebo couldn’t join them. However, they all knew that, more than likely, he’d played a hand in their survival, or at least they told themselves that.

Regardless, it was a time she could never, ever forget, for as long as she lived.

“Truth be told, I didn’t believe it at first,” Yuka continued, taking another sip of her tea. “I mean, it ran for 53 seasons! It made _tons_ of money! There was no way it would just shut down all of a sudden…but it did. Team Danganronpa disbanded…no one’s sure where they are now.”

“I’d kind of like to know myself…” Maki seethed, still more than a little vengeful.

“Wouldn’t we all, haha!” Yuka half-joked, setting her now empty teacup down. “Anyway, I decided to watch the finale…and that’s when I saw you. I read about everything that happened until that point, and it really pissed me off. But you…you were so brave! You, all three of you, chose to end the show…even knowing you’d originally volunteered for it. You decided to be who you were now…it was…really inspiring actually—”.

“Does this story have a point?” Maki interrupted, ignoring the heat rising in her cheeks. She wasn’t sure how much more complimenting she could withstand. “I want to know when you figured out who we really were.”

“Don’t worry, I’m getting to that!” Yuka groaned, obviously not liking being rushed. “So, I saw that you all were listed as deceased…and that really bummed me out! After all you did to end such a fucked-up show, you deserved better! But then, a few week later…you came strolling into the daycare! You didn’t even TRY to disguise yourself! Sure, you were wearing regular clothes, but it was obviously Maki Harukawa—oww!”

“Keep your voice down,” Maki scolded her, smacking Yuka lightly on the head as she practically yelled her real name.

Glancing over at the kids, they fortunately didn’t seem to notice. Himiko was doing a great job keeping them entertained. Maki made a mental note to do something nice for Himiko later.

“Right. Right. Sorry about that,” Yuka half-heartedly apologized, all too eager to get back to her story. “Anyway, I pegged you as either a cosplayer or a die-hard Danganronpa fan at first, but after working with you for a couple weeks…I started to get suspicious. You kept threatening the kids _the exact same way_ the real Maki would have. And then, when you told me that your boyfriend’s name was Shuichi and your other roommate was a girl named Himiko…and that they worked as a detective and a magician, well, that basically clinched it for me.”

“Wait a second…so you didn’t have any proof that I was the real Maki Harukawa?” the former assassin asked, more than a little skeptical.

“Hmm, not really, no.” Yuka murmured, her face turning serious for a moment. “But…somehow, I just knew that it was you. From the moment we first met, something just told me that you were really her. And if I was wrong, then I was wrong. But personally…I’m really glad that I wasn’t.”

Taking Maki’s hand into her own, Yuka squeezed it tightly and smiled.

“What I’m trying to say is…I’m so happy that all of you survived.”

Maki tensed, almost unable to believe she’d actually heard those words. This was…the very first time someone had ever said they were…pleased that the three of them had survived.

So many articles online had speculated their survival, Maki had read them while at the library once. Sadly, most of the comments on such articles lumped them in with Team Danganronpa. They claimed that, since they originally signed up for the game beforehand, there current personas were nothing but illusions. Some even claimed that the memory erasure was false and that they were some kind of anarchist group trying to tear down the show form the inside.

Overall…there wasn’t much sympathy for their situation.

The memories they had been given…were all they knew. To suddenly be told it was all fake…was beyond world shattering. It had been difficult, having to accept that everything they thought they knew about the world was wrong. The last three years had been more than vexing. Common sense didn’t seem to apply the same in this world. Which is why they kept to themselves…never daring to really interact or get close to other people. They could only trust in each other, and no one else.

But now…for the very first time since being forced into this foreign reality…Maki felt as though there was at least one person outside of the survivors that she could truly call…a friend.

Tightly gripping Yuka’s hand, the former assassin just sat there in silence for a moment, pleased to finally make another friend. She’d never expected to, honestly. Maki had come to believe that the only people she would ever truly trust until her dying day would be Shuichi and Himiko. The idea of making friends with anyone from this strange world seemed nearly impossible…until now.

“Thank you…Yuka,” she whispered, not sure if anyone could hear her.

“Don’t mention it,” she heard Yuka reply, her voice just as soft and low.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Maki was almost afraid to let go of her friend’s hand, as if letting go would mean losing her. Just as things began to get a little awkward, she felt Yuka rubbing her fingers, as if searching for something.

“What are you doing?” Maki questioned, squirming a bit as Yuka fondled her fingers.

“You’re not wearing it.”

“Wearing what?”

“Your engagement ring, obviously!”

Maki’s face flush a shade of red Yuka had never seen before, causing her to smile widely at the former assassin. Jerking her hand out of her friend’s grasp, Maki scowled deeply, her cheeks burning bright.

“It wasn’t exactly an engagement ring,” she quickly replied, unconsciously thumbing the spot where it used to be.

“It sure as hell _looked_ like an engagement ring,” Yuka chided, her smile widening into a sly grin. “It matched your eyes. Must have been _pretty expensive_ too.”

“…It probably was.” Maki’s tone became almost defensive as her coworker inadvertently prodded at her metaphorical wound. “I wouldn’t know…I’m not very fond of jewelry.”

“…But you were fond of that one,” Yuka noted, her smile fading and her tone becoming more serious. Studying Maki for a few more seconds, she let out a disappointed sigh. “You’re not gonna let one little fight ruin everything, are you? That’s not like you, Maki.”

A quiet groan escaped Maki as she put two and two together. “Shuichi told you…didn’t he?”

“Actually…nope! But you just did!” Yuka replied, her cleverness poking through her smile.

Maki couldn’t help but sigh. She’d walked right into that one. She should have known better. Yuka was as crafty was she was nosy. The girl was practically a fox, all that was missing were the ears and tail. Knowing that she wouldn’t just let the matter go quietly, Maki settled in for the long haul.

“If it makes you feel any better, Shuichi didn’t even let on that you’d had a fight,” Yuka continued, already trying to smooth things over. “I mean, he did call me from your phone last night to set this whole thing up, but I think you can forgive the slight invasion of privacy…just this once.”

Maki _had_ wondered how Shuichi had managed to set this up. She’d completely forgotten about her phone when she’d retreated to her old room last night. She’d found it sitting on the coffee table that morning, never suspecting a thing. Maybe she should have, but she wasn’t exactly in the best state of mind for the past few days.

“So then, what _did_ he tell you?” she asked, obviously redirecting but curious, nonetheless.

Yuka smirked, easily prepared for this question. “All he told me was that you weren’t yourself, and that seeing the kids might help break you out of your funk. I was gonna come and visit you anyway, it was just a matter of finding a way to get all the kids here.”

“Shuichi…did that…?”

Even after she’d lied to him. Even after she’d hit him. Even after breaking his heart. He still…felt the need to do all this for her?

Glancing toward the kitchen, she watched as the detective brought out a tray of peanut butter sandwiches for the kids. They practically swarmed him, and he nearly lost his balance, but somehow, he managed to stay upright. He smiled through it all, despite how annoying to must have been. That’s…honestly something she admired about him. It was just one of the reasons…he was so precious to her…

“Do me a favor and don’t be so hard on him,” Yuka suddenly whispered in her ear. She’d been so lost in thought that she hadn’t noticed her coworker getting closer to her. “He’s a good guy. I wish _I_ could snag a man _half_ as decent and handsome as he is!”

Despite how much she wanted to refute her, Maki couldn’t deny that she was right. Shuichi…certainly was one of a kind. Not that she’d readily admit that to Yuka though.

“You’re as nosy as ever I see,” Maki couldn’t help but comment, earning a smug grin from her coworker.

“Well yeah, but at least I’m the adorable kind of nosy!” Yuka joked, her pride a little too visible.

“That’s debatable,” Maki teased, a ghost of a smile on her lips. However, it settled back into a frown as she asked, “Anyway, what about everyone else at work? You haven’t told them about…who I really am, have you?”

There was a subtle threat in her voice that she couldn’t stop from using. It was just a part of who she was. Fortunately, it seemed that Yuka either hadn’t noticed, or wasn’t bothered by it.

“Well, as far as I know, none of them were into Danganronpa, so I doubt it. No one’s mentioned it so I assume they have no idea.” Yuka confided, which helped settle Maki’s nerves somewhat.

“That’s good,” she said, letting that knowledge sink in. It looked as though her secret was safe…for now at least. Still she’d need to be more careful in the future…

“That reminds me, how _did_ you get all of the kids here so quickly?” Maki questioned, only now realizing how difficult it must have been to get this many kids all the way here. “It’s a thirty-minute walk to work from here. I can’t imagine them all behaving for the entire walk.”

“Easy. I rented a van,” Yuka proudly told her, producing a rental key from her pocket. “I just hope no one saw me and your roommates loading all the kids into it. Hate to explain _that_ one to their parents.”

“…The Boss _really_ allowed you to bring them all here?” Maki couldn’t help but question, her gaze scrutinizing her fellow daycare worker.

To her surprise, Yuka didn’t even flinch. “Totally! Even told me to expense the van rental! How else do you think I afforded it?!”

Now _that_ was a shock! The woman who owned the daycare wasn’t exactly stingy, but she was known to cut costs wherever possible. Maki had to practically threaten her to order new plates and cups for the kids. The set they’d been using were chipped and scratched, which wasn’t exactly the safest for the kids to use. In the end, the Boss settled for plastic plates and cups…they were the cheapest ones on the market, but they were better than nothing!

Thinking about the Boss, Maki couldn’t help but want to cover all her bases. “Does…the Boss know about me?” she had to ask, wanting to know who else might have uncovered her true identity. 

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Yuka confessed, her voice apologetic at first, but quickly warming up again. “Personally, I don’t think she would care either way. The Boss has an eye for spotting people that are good with kids. She hired you almost right after your first meeting, after all!”

“I…suppose that’s true,” Maki was forced to admit. Even with all her claims of not being fond of children, it would always be true that children were fond of her. Regardless, she owed the Boss a huge favor for today, one she’d need to find a way to pay back. At the same time, something was nagging Maki about all this.

“Still I’m surprised she was okay sending _you_ and two strangers over here with all of the kids just to cheer me up,” she said carefully, gauging her coworker’s reaction.

Hearing that, Yuka looked off to the side for a moment, as if guilty about something. Maki audibly sighed. It looked as though her instincts were spot on. What was the Boss plotting?

“Oh…it wasn’t that difficult actually, ” Yuka slowly answered before smiling mischievously. It was then that Maki realized a fatal mistake. Both the Boss and Yuka were incredibly crafty…and when they combined forced, almost nothing could stop them.

“All I had to do was promise her I’d get you to come back to work! So, like it or not, you’re coming in for your shift tomorrow! No ‘ifs’, ‘ands’, or ‘buts’!”

A firm scowl settled on Maki’s face. She _really_ should have seen this coming.

“I never said I’d come back to work—”.

“Wait…you still wanna quit?” Yuka contested, her voice even more whiney than usual. “I thought everything was all good now! The kids _love_ you! _Their_ parents _want_ you to stay! Isn’t that obvious?! Besides, who _wouldn’t_ want someone as badass as you making sure all the kids are kept safe.”

Scowling at her, Maki retorted, “No matter what you say, I’m not changing my mind. Besides, knowing who I really am, do you _honestly_ think I deserve to be allowed to take care of these kids?”

“Of course, you do. You love those kids…you’ve already proved as much,” Yuka’s tone was so matter-of-fact that it almost caught Maki off guard. “And, despite how much you deny it, it’s obvious that you _want_ to come back, right Maki?”

Maki was stunned. She didn’t think Yuka could cut to the heart of the matter like that so easily. It was honestly very impressive. How the hell was she still single? Oh right, the nosiness. Regardless, even though it was true, and Maki truly _did_ want to continue working there…

“I can’t…not after what I put those kids through. I…stole their innocence from them—”.

“Doesn’t look that way to me,” Yuka protested, gesturing toward the kids, who were laughing as Himiko ‘accidentally’ kept pulling a very long scarf out of her sleeve.

Maki’s frown deepened. Both Yuka _and_ the kids were making this much more difficult than it needed to be. Especially when she saw them all smiling as if…as if she _hadn’t_ shown them all the darker side of humanity. They could never unsee what she’d done…right in front of their eyes. Even if the kids and Yuka forgave her…that didn’t mean she could forgive herself.

“It doesn’t matter, I already quit. I don’t belong there anymore. Nothing you say will convince me otherwise,” Maki insisted, doing her best to keep her voice down. She didn’t want to get the kids’ hopes up just to disappoint them.

Unfortunately, she realized too late that she’d walked right into another trap.

With a sly grin, Yuka took a deep breath and loudly proclaimed, “But Maaaaakiiii! You have to! You’re scheduled for tomorrow and if you don’t come in, the poor kids will be left there all alooooone!”

Maki’s eyebrows shot up as, almost as a singular unit, all of the children abruptly turned toward her. The magic show was completely forgotten, much to Himiko’s disappointment, as the children suddenly leapt to their feet and ran over to crowd the two of them on the couch. Glaring daggers at Yuka for using such a dirty trick, Maki almost called off their friendship as the girl smirked at her.

Because now…she was forced to endure the adorableness of the children.

“Miss Maki coming back? Yay!”

“No one else gives me a piggyback ride!”

“And Miss Maki makes the best snacks too!”

Miss Maki this…Miss Maki that…these kids did nothing but drive her up the wall! But…if that was the case, why did she miss it so much? It had only a been a day since she’d quit, but already…she’d missed their voices, their cute expressions, the way they called her…‘Miss Maki’.

“ _No…I can’t go back. This is for the best. Even if they don’t understand now…eventually…they will. I just have to believe that. I’m doing the right thing…aren’t I?_ ” she tried to convince herself, her resolve wavering as the children surrounded her.

Then, as if directly questioning her resolve, Rena and Kato approached, hiding something behind their backs. Nodding to each other, together the pair of children produced Mr. Stripes, the stuffed tiger, from behind them. Maki blinked upon seeing it, not entirely sure what they were trying to do.

“Here, Miss Maki! You can play with Mr. Stripes!” Rena told her, thrusting the stuffed animal into her hands before she could protest. “You can play with him until tomorrow!”

“Yeah, but you have to give him back in time for playtime tomorrow!” Kato instructed, almost bashfully. “That way…you have to come and bring him back to us!”

Immensely proud of themselves, the pair of children Maki had felt suffered the most trauma…smiled and laughed together. They seemed so…so…virtuous and pure. Nothing like they’d been when she’d stared down at them, covered in blood. How…could they want her back in their lives after seeing that? Weren’t they…afraid of her?

“Oh, that’s right, we forgot something!” Kato suddenly insisted, tapping Rena on the shoulder.

“That’s right! We did!” Rena agreed, stepping closer to the boy she always fought with.

Looking nervous but excited as the same time, the boy and girl held hands before turning toward their savior. Then, with the widest smiles Maki had ever seen, the two of them shouted:

“Thank You For Saving Us, Miss Maki! We Love You!”

Very slowly, Maki’s eyes widened…and she felt something tickle her cheek. Reaching a hand up, she wiped her cheek to discover that a single tear had trickled down. Immediately rubbing both eyes, she did her best to put on a stoic visage…but failed.

These children…whose innocence she thought she’d destroyed…still loved her. She didn’t deserve it. She probably never would truly believe that she did. But, in that moment, it didn’t matter. Regardless of how she felt, it was obvious that these kids… _her kids_ …would always love her. No matter how hard she tried to push them away, it was obvious that they’d keep coming back.

“Well, what do you say, Maki? You’ve got a responsibility to bring Mr. Stripes back now.” Yuka chided, taking full advantage of the situation. With a knowing smile, Yuka gave her a thumbs up. “You may as well cover your shift, since you’ll be there anyway.”

For a second, Maki considered that Yuka put them up to this, but quickly realized that wasn’t the case. If the request hadn’t of come from a pair of children, Maki would have outright refused. However, upon seeing the hopeful look in the eyes…these children whose innocence she’d thought she’d destroyed, Maki knew what the right answer really was.

“…I may as well work my shift, since I’ll need to return Mr. Stripes anyway,” she ‘reluctantly’ told them, a plethora of joyous shouting immediately following.

She barely had time to react before the children rushed in, hugging her and shouting incessantly. It was uncomfortable, physically at least. Inside though, Maki felt a little bit of warmth that she’d lost begin to return as the children held onto her…refusing to let her go.

“Alright kids, that’s enough! Let Miss Maki breathe” Yuka told the kids signaling to Himiko, who began preparing her next trick. “Oh wow! How’d you do that?! Kids, look what Miss Himiko can do!”

That was all the convincing it took for the rambunctious group of children to pull away from Maki and head back over to where Himiko was preparing to make a box disappear. All except for Rena and Kato, who hung onto Maki for a just a bit longer. Allowing a warm smile to stretch onto her lips, she patted them on the head until they felt ready to let go, eventually walking over, hand in hand, to see the rest of the magic show.

The instant they were gone, Maki noticed Yuka grinning at her, so she assumed her usual stoic expression and said, “…Thanks for that. They were going to squeeze the life out of me if it’d gone on much longer.”

Lightly smacking her shoulder, Yuka scoffed, “Oh, you loved it, admit it!”

“Never.”

At that, the two women shared deep laugh, everything feeling right in the world again. In that moment of temporary distraction, she felt Yuka take her hand, and place something in it. Looking down at her palm, Maki noiselessly gasped as the ruby ring she thought was on the counter…was suddenly in her hand!

“I snagged it before the children could get a hold of it,” she explained with a wink. “You know the kids. Once they get their hands on something, it could get lost forever.”

Still holding her hand, Yuka rolled Maki’s fingers to clutch the ring tightly into her palm, securing it there. Almost instinctively, Maki’s grip on it tightened…fearful that if she relaxed her grip, it might disappear.

“Do us all a favor,” Yuka said, her tone both light and serious at the same time. “Put it back on and never take it off.”

Without another word, Yuka stood up from the couch and went over to the kids, taking a moment to enjoy Himiko’s magic act before getting ready to round up the kids and take them back to the daycare.

Although Maki felt a bit insulted by her friend’s advice…she couldn’t deny the desire to follow this order was strong. Slowly opening her hand and staring at the beautiful ruby ring, Maki felt another kind of warmth spread through her.

“ _Maki, I…I want us to be a ‘real’ family…_ ”

Shuichi’s words from that morning echoed in her mind, making her both happy and conflicted at the same time. Maki glanced up past the kids, her thoughts pausing as she noticed Shuichi staring at her. Their eyes locked, for the first time since last night. Then, Shuichi smiled and nodded to her, turning around and helping to gather the children. Maki almost laughed, figuring that he could already see that she’d made her decision. His intuitive nature could be annoying sometimes…but she couldn’t deny that without it, neither of them would be here right now.

Just like during the killing game, Shuichi did his best to keep the people he cared for safe. No, not just back then. Ever since they’d started their new lives together in this strange world, he’d always been looking out both her and Himiko…as much as they’d looked out for him. Shuichi really was one of the only people…she could ever truly put all of her faith in. It was something she could honestly say…that she loved about him.

“ _…Loved?_ ”

All of a sudden, a stark realization hit her. She…loved him. He wasn’t _just_ precious to her…he wasn’t _just_ someone she wanted to protect…Maki, honestly and truly… _loved_ Shuichi.

And…it didn’t hurt. She had thought that…by loving someone else, she’d be betraying the feelings she’d once had for Kaito. So, she didn’t let it happen, denying herself and her feelings because…it just seemed wrong somehow. But now, she couldn’t deny the truth any longer. Her feelings…were too strong to simply lock away or try to ignore. It didn’t change the fact that she would always love Kaito…he’d been the one to show her that she was capable of loving someone. And…she knew that if he could see her right now…he’d having nothing but praise and encouragement for her.

‘ _That’s my sidekick!_ ’, he’d surely say, for once the memory of him not stinging quite so much. And at long last she realized why…

Even if she never believed that she was _deserving_ of the happiness she’d found for herself…she still wanted it…and she _could_ have it. All she needed to do…was accept it. She needed to accept…the truth.

* * *

“Be safe on your way back,” Maki said, having escorted Yuka and the kids outside the apartment, with Himiko volunteering to help take the kids all the way back to the daycare. 

“Don’t worry, we will. Oh, just to let you know, I probably won’t be back to work for another week. Not until the doctor removes these ugly accessories,” Yuka told her, tapping on bandages and eye patch. “But once they’re off, I’ll be sporting a new hairstyle…whether I like it or not! Haha!”

A look of guilt crossed Maki’s face at the comment. “I hope you get better soon.”

Frowning at her expression, Yuka replied, “Hey, don’t give me that look! I told you it’s not as bad as it looks!” Her voice betrayed her as a hint of melancholy came through. However, she pushed through it with a bright smile. “Just remember that, if you hadn’t of come in to work that day, I’d be dead…and so would the kids. Never forget that. Okay?”

Slightly reassured, Maki nodded to her coworker—her friend—and moved in for a swift hug. Although surprised, Yuka returned the embrace and gently whispered, “Thanks for saving my life…”

“Don’t mention it…”

Pulling apart, Maki smiled as she watched Yuka and Himiko escorted the kids down the hallway toward the stairs. They all waved as they left, and she waved back at them…her hand slowly dropping to her side as they disappeared from sight. Taking a deep breath, Maki turned back toward her apartment door, readying herself for what she knew she needed to do.

Shuichi had stayed behind…upon Maki’s request. He was waiting inside the apartment, probably as nervous as she was. In a strange way, their roles had been reversed. Is this how Shuichi felt that day…when he’d come home to discover her naked on his bed? She chuckled at the memory, unable to keep herself from imagining a nude Shuichi lounging on the couch, trying to seduce her.

“ _Like that would ever happen…_ ” she mused as she opened the door and headed inside.

Slipping off her shoes, she walked into the living room and gasped. There was Shuichi, lounging longways on the couch, his head resting on a pillow, full clothed…asleep. Maki didn’t really blame him. Entertaining children was a lot more exhausting than most people realized. Ironically, her stamina training as an assassin gave her more than enough energy to deal with the kids…most of the time.

But for someone as unathletically inclined as Shuichi…he must be completely worn out.

He looked beyond adorable like this, sleeping soundly…it was one reason Maki enjoyed waking up before him most days. She didn’t fault him for taking a little nap right now, she’d been gone a few minutes while escorting the kids out and talking with Yuka. Just as she was about to put off their conversation in favor of letting him rest, the detective stirred from his slumber, eyes fluttering open.

“Hey there…” she said to him, watching as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Although her voice was soft, to him, it probably carried a lot more weight. Upon seeing her, Shuichi yelped and sprung up, wiping a bit of drool from his lips in the process.

“M-M-Maki! I…I’m sorry! I guess…I was just…!” he immediately began stammering, smoothing out his wrinkled clothes. “Uh…what I mean is…you…wanted to talk?”

“Yeah, I do…kinda.”

In truth, now that she was here, standing in front of him…words were failing her. She’d tried to come up with something meaningful to say to him…but nothing felt right. Was this what he went through when he’d confronted her about having a ‘real relationship’? No wonder it was so difficult for him! Assassinating a high-profile target was _nothing_ compared to this!

Plus, she hadn’t exactly made it easy. Not only had she been trying to seduce him, she didn’t even listen to him at first. At the very least, it seemed that Shuichi wouldn’t make this as difficult for her as it had been for him.

Taking a brave step toward him, Maki prepared to show Shuichi just how much he meant to her.

Without any warning, she closed the gap between them, grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him close to her…resting her forehead against his own. Startled by this sudden show of affection and unsure of how to react, Shuichi’s face flushed as he stared into Maki’s bright crimson eyes.

“Maki…what are you—”.

“Thank you…Shuichi,” she gently whispered, a tiny smile appearing on her lips.

She felt bad interrupting for him, but it didn’t stop her. Leaning in, she pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. Shuichi was stunned but only for a moment before he returned the gesture, his arms wrapping around her as they held each other. When they pulled back, slightly out of breath, the smile that adorned Maki’s face was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Pressing their foreheads together again, Maki softly spoke, “Can you feel it? This warmth…this… _happiness_ that I feel. This is because of you. Because you…didn’t give up on me. You believed in me…even when I didn’t believe in myself. You showed me that…no matter who I was…who I _am_ , that you’ll always accept me. I think…this is what it means…to love someone. And for that…I just…wanted to thank you.”

There…she’d said it. All of the things she’d held back on for so long. The ‘truth’ that she’d finally accepted. Pulling back from him only slightly, she retracted her left hand and held it in front of his face. There, glimmering on her ring finger, was the symbol of their bond. Shuichi stared at ruby ring, almost dumbstruck for a moment, before a relived and happy smile broke out on his face.

“You don’t have to thank me,” he finally replied, holding onto her tightly. “We’re…family, after all.”

Maki felt warmth spread through her entire body as he said that, finally able to truly believe it. Closing the gap between them once more, Maki put all of her feelings into the kiss she planted on his lips. Easing into her embrace, Shuichi returned her feelings with his own, never letting her go. When they did eventually break apart, Maki caressed his cheek and smiled.

“Yes…we are.”

Again, they kissed, their passions growing hotter and hotter by the moment. Just when it seemed that their passions would overtake them, a familiar sound echoed from both of their pockets.

***BZZZ*BZZZ*BZZZ*BZZZ***

Reluctantly pulling away from each other, they soon realized that both of their phones were dinging. The moment now effectively ruined, they glanced at their flip phones and found a text message sent to both of them…from Himiko.

**_I’d better not find you two in my bed when I get back!_ **

Maki couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her when reading the message. Her timing couldn’t have been more atrocious. Not that she could’ve known that, but still. Honestly, a part of her wanted to defy Himiko’s demand. Partly because Himiko had ruined their moment…and partly because it would be a fitting end for how this all turned out.

In the end though, Maki had a much better idea in mind…

With a nervous laugh, Shuichi muttered, “Well…that kind of spoiled the mood, didn’t it?”

“…I wouldn’t say that,” Maki answered, taking a step back from him and gesturing toward the bathroom. “I still haven’t showered today. Would you care to _wash my back_?”

Her seductive tone was more than enough to arouse his interest, among other things. Holding out her left hand, the ring on it glimmering, she patiently waited for him. It took him all of two seconds to grasp it tenderly and reply, “Only if you _wash mine_.”

“Deal.”

With a smile brighter than the sun, Maki led him toward the bathroom…to celebrate their union.

**The End!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, my beautiful readers! I hope that you enjoyed this sequel story. As I mentioned before, I accidentally deleted my first draft of this story over two years ago! It was very difficult to re-write it, but thanks to all of your support, I pushed through and finished it!
> 
> By the way, their new last names have significance. ‘Seijitsuna’ roughly translates to ‘Honest’, which is accurate to Shuichi’s nature. ‘Seikatsu’ roughly translates to ‘Life’, Himiko believes she’s living for both Tenko and Angie. And ‘Hanazaki’ roughly translates to ‘Joyful’ or ‘Successful’, as sign of what Maki strives to be.
> 
> Anyway, I truly love the Maki x Shuichi ship! As I’ve said before, I see it as post-game only. Something they would naturally do after surviving the killing game. It would take time, years in fact, like it did in my story, but it’s a headcanon that I deeply enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Leave me a comment/review to let me know what you think about it! Until next time, have yourselves a beautiful day! Keep on smiling!


End file.
